Destino
by Etnie
Summary: Ya hace dos días que coincidimos en el metro. No creo que él me haya visto, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarle." Dos desconocidos que coinciden en el metro de Chicago casi cada día. Edward Bella. OC. Humanos. M por lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy la memoria USB donde guardaba todo lo que tenía escrito para futuros capítulos de mis otros dos fanfics se ha estropeado y tuve que formatearla para poder volverla usar. Así que formateé horas y horas de escritura. Menos mal que esta todo en mi cabecita, pero es un fastidio tener que re-escribirlo otra vez._

_Bueno así que en lugar de ponerme a ello voy y escribo otra cosa. Más de una vez pensé en escribir algo así. A ver que os parece._

_

* * *

_

**1**

**BPOV**

Ya hace dos días que coincidimos en el metro. No creo que él me haya visto, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarle en cuanto le veo en el andén, entra en él por la entrada opuesta a la mía.

No solo nos subimos en la misma estación. También nos bajamos en la misma parada. Aunque él se dirige hacía una salida y yo hacía la otra.  
Es más, ayer también coincidimos en el viaje de vuelta.

Es alto y su pelo alborotado y rojizo es tan perfecto. Está en buena forma y… ¡Mierda!… me ha pillado mirándole. Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, el corazón me late a mil y… la parada.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salí escopetada hacía las escaleras.

Sobra decir que el resto del día, hasta la hora de salir, di vueltas y vueltas por la librería donde trabajo pensando en él.

Es un trabajo ideal, una librería pequeña, en el centro de está enorme ciudad. Hay libros de segunda mano, antiguos y algunas novedades.

El dueño, el Sr. Daniels, es un hombre mayor que vive en el piso que queda justo encima. Ya no puede hacerse cargo de la tienda. Siempre me dice que soy la primera persona que contrata que parece disfrutar de pasar tantas horas aquí encerrada, que le recuerdo a su esposa. Es cierto, me encanta estar aquí, aunque no hay mucha clientela, todos los días se hace alguna venta, y puedo leer todos los libros que quiera. Además los lunes por la tarde organizo un club de lectura para personas mayores y los jueves alternos uno para niños y los otros dos jueves para jóvenes. Y la verdad es que la gente parece entusiasmada.

Ya era la hora de cerrar. Me pregunto si hoy también le veré en el viaje de vuelta.

**EPOV**

Ha sido un día horrible en el hospital.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando entré en el andén y la vi. Su larga melena castaña dejaba caer unas suaves ondas más allá de sus hombros.

Coincidí con ella antes de ayer, ayer y hoy por la mañana. Ayer por la tarde también coincidimos y hoy ahí está. La he visto mirarme varias veces, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba hasta hoy. Y creo que ha sido un error, salió corriendo. Me coloqué detrás de ella y me apoyé en la pared de la estación para que no me viera. Ella leía un libro, parecía inmersa en la lectura y sonreía dulcemente.

Saqué la libreta de mi mochila. Escribí 4 palabras y arranque cuidadosamente la cuartilla de papel. La doble por la mitad y después otra vez más. Guardé de nuevo la libreta y cerré el puño alrededor del papel doblado mientras el tren entraba en la estación.

Ella entró primero, no había asientos libre así que camino hasta el otro lado del vagón y apoyo su espalda en la otra puerta.

Yo me quedé de pie más o menos en la mitad del vagón.

En un momento del viaje el tren dio un frenazo y ella al no estar sujeta, salió disparada hacia delante chocó contra la persona que tenía delante. Se le cayó el libro. La chica contra la que chocó dejó caer un montón de folios al suelo. Mientras la chica con la que chocó y ella se disculpaban mutuamente y se ayudaban la una a la otra recoger el desastre. Yo me agaché y cogí el libro, cuidadosamente metí el papel que había escrito entre las hojas.

En ese momento ella y la otra chica se incorporaron. Ella miraba el suelo, una imagen de horror cruzo su cara. La megafonía anunció la estación donde nos bajábamos.

-¿Creo que se buscas esto? – dije tendiéndole el libro mientras el tren frenaba. Ella sin dejar de mirarme lo cogió.

-Gracias – susurró. Le sonreí. Las puertas se abrieron y salí del tren. Me dirigí a mi casa sin mirar atrás, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

**BPOV**

Salí corriendo al anden me había quedado bloqueada unos segundos y casi se cierran las puertas.

Es increíblemente perfecto. ¡Que ojos! Su voz...

Vi, entonces que algo sobresalía entre las hojas del libro. Un pedazo de papel. Tire de él. Lo desdoblé. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas al leerlo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido, y mi respiración se aceleró al leer lo que había escrito en el pedazo de papel.

_"Tienes una sonrisa preciosa"_

_

* * *

_

Espero vuestras impresiones ;D


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Bueno aqui os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

---

**2**

BPOV

-La caligrafía es muy sexy – dijo Jess pasándole el papel a Rose de nuevo. Yo puse lo ojos en blanco. Angela me sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Rose - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo qué QUE voy a hacer? – las tres se echaron a reír.

-¿Vas a seguirle el juego? – dijo Jess

-¿Por qué no decidimos el color de los vestidos? – dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-De mi boda no vamos a hablar hasta que llegué Alice – dijo Rose.

-¡Oh, si Alice! – dijo Angela.

-Cierto, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos que Emmett tenía una hermana? – dijo Jess. Bien, cambiemos de tema.

-Bueno yo solo la vi dos veces antes de que se mudara a la ciudad. También tiene otro hermano.

-¿Sí? – Jess se apoyo sobre la mesa, Rosalie había acaparado toda su atención.

-Jess, por favor… - dijo Angela.

-Calla, tu tienes novio… ¿cómo es?

-Pues solo le he visto una vez, es apuesto y muy agradable. Se parece más al Dr. Cullen que Emmett.

-¿Se parece físicamente al Dr. Cullen? – Rose asintió – Vaya… me gustaría conocerle antes de la boda.

-Jess… - dijo Rose - ¡Oh, mirad ahí está! – dijo Rose. Por la puerta entro una chica, menuda, de pelo oscuro cortado muy corto y alborotado claramente de forma estratégica.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento que quedaba libre entre Rose y Jess – aun no me aclaro con las calles en esta ciudad.

-Tranquila – dijo Rose.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Alice – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mirándonos a las demás.

-Estas son Jess, Angela y Bella – dijo Rose señalándonos.

-¡Encantada chicas! Uff… tengo que respirar vengo corriendo.

-Vamos a ir pidiendo algo para picar – dijo Angela llamando al camarero.

Me di cuenta que Alice me miraba fijamente, sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos de un color verde intenso. ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes?

-Definitivamente vamos a tener que cambiar el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor – dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarme. Rose, Angela y Jess, miraron a Alice como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

-Pero… Alice… tu elegiste el color… ¿qué problema tiene el color de los vestidos? – Rose no sabía que decir… faltaba poco más de un mes para la boda. Como no dejaba de mirarme a mi, mis tres amigas me miraron entonces hacía mi. Hubo un absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté realmente asustada.

-Azul – dijo Alice. Vi como Rose me miraba fijamente. Angela miro a Alice y después me miro a mi y Jess levantó las cejas como si se diera cuenta de algo evidente. Me miré a mi misma sin comprender.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-Ya lo veo… - susurró Jess

-¿Verdad que si? – susurró Alice en el mismo tono.

-Y yo… - susurró Rose. Miré a Angela. Esta asentía.

-Tenéis razón.

-¿Hola? Sigo aquí… ¿qué pasa? – dije

-El azul es tu color – dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-¿Y por eso vamos a cambiar el color de los vestidos? – mire a Rose – Rose, ¿no era el color que elegiste perfecto, el que siempre habías soñado?

-Si… pero… mañana tenemos que probarte un vestido azul.

-Definitivamente si – susurraron a la vez Alice y Jess, se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

El resto de la cena fue agradable, Alice nos cayó bien a todas y ella parecía sentirse a gusto.

A la hora de volver ella vino conmigo en el metro, ella y su novio se quedaban en la casa de su otro hermano hasta que encontrarán un piso. Y después de comentarlo dijo donde vivía y estaba al lado de mi casa. Cuando nos bajamos al anden.

-Bueno, ahora tienes que ir por ahí – dije señalando la salida de la estación por la que tenía que ir - está en la misma calle de la salida.

-Gracias, no te preocupes, Jasper y Edward se aseguraron que sabía llegar perfectamente desde este punto – dijo señalando el suelo – hasta el piso sin problema – las dos sonreímos. Después Alice me dio un abrazó – Bella, tengo un presentimiento de que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas – sonreír. No dije nada…¿qué contestas a un comentario como ese? – bueno prepárate para mañana porque hay que encontrar el vestido perfecto.

-Si, si ya… - dije desanimada. Alice se echó a reír.

-Bueno, bueno… hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana.

APOV

No lo negaré, estaba nerviosa, apenas conocía a la prometida de mi hermano, y aunque con ella me llevaba genial, cenar con ella y sus tres mejores amigas, a las que conoce desde la infancia, me parecía aterrador, pero en fin también acababa de llegar a esta ciudad en la que no conocía nada más que a mis dos hermanos, y hacer amigas era una idea muy buena.

Cuando entré en el piso, Edward y Jasper estaban viendo la TV.

-Hola… - murmuraron los dos a la vez. Era un película de guerra. Me senté en el sofá entre los dos. Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¿Qué tal la cena? – preguntó Jasper sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Bien, ha sido perfecta. Rosalía es genial y sus amigas estupendas - me giré hacía Edward – ¿Eddie?

-Alice, no me llames así.

-Una de las amigas de Rose te va a encantar. –Edward puso los ojos en blanco – en serio, es… perfecta.

-Lo que tu digas Al.

-Ya lo verás el viernes en la despedida.

-No te lo ha dicho Emmett.

-¿Decirme que?

-No sé si voy a ir.

-Edward es la despedida de soltero de tu hermano mayor, y eres el padrino. Tienes que ir.

-Alice, ese día saldré a las 12 de la noche del hospital después de una guardia de casi 20 horas.

-Y no puedes cambiar el turno con alguien.

-No, ya lo he intentado.

-Inténtalo un poco más, aún te queda mañana, ¿no?. Jasper di algo.

-Alice, que quieres que diga – Jasper apagó la TV.

-¿Y si vienes un rato? Cuando salgas, así desconectas un rato. Di que sí – puse morritos y ojos suplicantes, se que no podría resistirse. Suspiró.

-Esta bien – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – me voy a la cama, mañana tengo que madrugar – me dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches Jasper.

-Buenas noches – Contestó Jasper

-¡Gracias! – le dije. Me sonrió mientras salía de la sala hacía su habitación.

----

¿Qué tal? Bueno el próximo capítulo será interesante :D


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

EPOV

Cuando entre en la discoteca no tarde en ver a mi hermano y a Rose bailando encima de una tarima, todo el mundo les jaleaba. Alice me intercepto a mitad de camino, lanzándose a mis brzos.

-¡Edward has venido!

-Si, si…

-¿Te gusta mi vestido? – dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

-Esta muy guapa Alice

-Gracias – detrás de Alice había dos chicas, una de ellas me miraba con ojos lujuriosos… no tenía que haber venido, estoy demasiado cansado y definitivamente no estoy de humor para esto – Chicas este es mi otro hermano Edward. Estas son Angela y Jessica, son las amigas de Rosalie – Alice estaba eufórica – un momento… ¿y Bella?

-Ha dicho algo de que iba a desaparecer un rato – dijo la chica que había sido presentada como Jessica.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar. Toma. – Le dio a Angela su bolso – cógeme una coca-cola y a mi hermano una cerveza.

-Alice no voy a beber…

-Sshh, calla. Voy a buscarla. Ven – mi hermana me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi en la otra dirección.

-Alice, ¿por qué no dejas que tu hermano nos acompañe a la barra? – escuché decir a Jessica mientras Alice se hacía camino entre la gente. –Tienes que conocer a Bella.

-Alice no empieces.

-No en serio. Te va a encantar. Mírala ahí está. – Alice paró en seco y señaló entre la gente.

Y ahí estaba, la chica del metro. Sentada en un rincón, tenía las piernas cruzadas y se estaba masajeando uno de los tobillos, un mueca de dolor dibujada en su expresión y aun así me pareció preciosa. Alice estaba ya a su lado, ella levanto la vista y la sonrió. Alice le tendió una mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

BPOV

-Alice, en serio necesito un descanso, no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones y estos zapatos me están matando. Me he torcido el tobillo y creo que me he hecho algo… - detrás de Alice apareció el chico del metro, me ardían las mejillas. Él se aclaró la garganta mientras sonreía.

-¡Oh, Bella! Este es Edward, mi hermano – Alice me sonrió – Edward esta es Bella.

-Mucho gusto – Edward me ofreció su mano para que la estrechará. Lo hice mientras el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

-Bueno voy a decirle a los homenajeados que esta aquí, no os mováis, ¿eh? – y Alice desapareció entre la gente.

-¿Quieres que le eché un ojo a tu tobillo?

-¿Qué?

-Soy médico.

-Oh… - cierto recuerdo que Alice lo comentó – no, no es nada – dije sentándome de nuevo. Él se sentó a mi lado – el mundo es un pañuelo ¿eh?

-Eso parece – volvió a sonreír. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

-¿Por? – parecía desorientado.

-Tu también tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – noté que se ruborizaba y desvió la mirada

-Si bueno… - murmuró – Gracias – Hubo un silencio incomodo durante lo que probablemente no fue más de medio minuto, pero a mi me pareció una eternidad. Entonces se puso de pie y se giró hacia mi ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿Bailas? – mire la mano como si me hablara en otro idioma - ¿Bella? – le miré a los ojos mientras cogía la mano y él tiro de mi levantándome sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. El intenso color de sus ojos era hipnotizante, igual que los de Alice. Dios, ayer cuando vi a Alice pensé donde había visto ese color de ojos antes… y luego fuimos juntas porque íbamos a la misma estación y… y aquí esta la respuesta.

Sonreí. La canción que sonaba era lenta. Emmett y Rosalie bailaban abrazados, aunque ya no eran los únicos de la tarima, mucha gente de nuestra fiesta estaba subida en la tarima, incluidos Alice y su novio Jasper, Angela y Ben. Incluso Jess bailaba con uno de los amigos de Emmett.

-No sé bailar esto.

-Bueno es fácil – puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura y me acercó a él dejando un poco de espacio entre nosotros, instintivamente puse mi mano derecha apoyada en su brazo un poco por debajo de su hombro. Me ofreció la mano derecha y la estreche con mi otra mano. Él nos meció lentamente de un lado a otro – ¿ves? Y no hay por qué hacer nada más – Sonreí – Bueno… ¿dónde trabajas? obvio que cerca del Hospital General.

-Si. En una pequeña librería. En la misma calle del hospital, pero un par de manzanas más hacía abajo.

-¿En una librería?

-Si.

-Vaya – dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno espero algún día ser editora, pero de momento no he tenido suerte.

-¿y eso?

-Bueno… según la mayoría de las cartas que he recibido soy demasiado joven y sin experiencia y todas me aconsejan que adquiera algo de experiencia antes, pero no me puedo permitir ser becaría sin cobrar nada, y aun no he encontrado algo mejor. Pero me gusta la librería – él sonreía.

Hablamos algo más, sobre las cosas que nos gustaban, sobre su trabajo y sus aspiraciones. Sobre su familia y la mía, nuestra aficiones…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta bailábamos mucho más pegados y el con sus dos manos en mi cintura y yo con las mías en sus hombros. Estaba tan a gusto con él, era como si le conociese desde hacía siglos. Sonrió.

-¿En qué piensas? – me ruboricé y dejé de mirarle - ¿Bella?

-Pues… bueno… estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo – su mano derecha dejó mi cintura y tomó mi barbilla con ella, obligándome a mirarle de nuevo.

-Yo también estoy muy a gusto contigo.

De repente apareció Alice. Seguida de Jessica y un par de chicas más.

-¡Bella! – me solté repentinamente de Edward, me sentía como cuando mi madre abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando tenía 15 años, aquel día que Erick York vino a estudiar a casa, y obviamente no estábamos estudiando cuando ella entró en la habitación – Ven vamos a hacer un juego con Rose y todos las chicas solteras vamos – Alice cogió mi mano y tiro de mi.

-¿Qué?, No, no… yo no.

-Venga Bella será divertido – dijo Jess tirando de mi otra mano.

-Pero chicas yo… - ya no pude evitarlo las dos juntas eran mucho más fuertes que yo – Adiós – dije mirando hacía atrás a Edward que se despidió con la mano.

EPOV

Bella me miraba con pánico, mientas mi hermana se la llevaba. Miré la hora. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las 2, es increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Me acerqué a ver a que iban a jugar, tenía que hacer una carrera haber quien era capaz de tomarse 3 chupitos de tequila más rápido. Bella hablaba con Alice un poco separada de las otras tres chicas, Bella parecía molesta.

-Alice, no me gusta el tequila.

-¿quieres que le diga al de la barra que te los ponga de otra cosa?- vi como Bella se separaba de Alice resignada.

-No, da igual – caminó hasta Rose. Cuando llegó a su lado, Rose abrazó a Bella, leí un "Gracias" en los labios de Rose.

-¿Y bien? – mire hacía abajo. Mi hermana pequeña, estaba delante mío con las manos puestas en la cintura y los brazos en jarras.

Sonreí.

Alice sonrió.

---

¿Que os ha parecido?

Los vestidos en mi perfil


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Aqui estoy de nuevo.  
Como escribo capítulos relativamente cortos esto resulta entretenido, jejeje.

Espero que os guste...

**4**

APOV

Vale, les estuve espiando. Si lo se no está bien, pero conozco a mi hermano y después de pasar un par de horas con Bella ayer, aunque la acaba de conocer, sabía que le gustaría y no solo físicamente, si no su forma de ser. Y bueno no se exactamente por qué lo sabía, porque si comparas a Bella con las novias que ha tenido Edward antes, ella es totalmente opuesta a todas aquellas chicas, pero lo supe, algo dentro de mi lo sabía y cuando les vi bailar y hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo solo, y su días de andaduras con mi hermano Emmett obviamente estaba por terminar, y en fin él y Jasper se llevan bien, y podrán hacer lo que sea que hacen los chicos cuando salen sin sus novias, pero cuando entré a su apartamento hace un par de días, tenía muy claro que mi hermano necesitaba una mujer en su vida.

Rose me confesó ayer también, una de las veces que Bella fue al baño, que ella y Angela estaban preocupados por Bella, porque no había salido con nadie en los últimos 3 años, desde su último novio en la universidad, Mike. Y que de hecho ese tal Mike seguía siendo prácticamente el único hombre en su vida, sin contar algún que otro ligue en un bar que nunca llegaba más lejos de eso. Se que debí poner una expresión de extrañada. Rose me explicó que Mike había ido al instituto con ellas, y que él y Bella, eran los mejores amigos y que empezaron a salir el último año de instituto porque en cierto modo era lo que debían hacer y durante los dos primer curso de Universidad su relación avanzó, hasta que se estancó, el motivo… Mike se dio cuenta de que era gay, esto destrozo a Bella al principio pero que una vez superado ella y Mike volvieron a ser inseparables, como amigos claro.

También conocí a Mike esta noche, fue a cenar con nosotras, en lugar de con el resto de los chicos, lo cual me pareció bastante divertido. Me estuve fijando en él y Bella, y eran como dos hermanos gemelos. Fuimos andando del restaurante a la discoteca Mike se me acercó y hablamos durante una rato.

-Flashback-

-Me ha dicho Rose, que crees que a tu hermano le gustara Bella. Y que ella opina que él es perfecto para ella – sonreí al ver que Rose pensaba como yo.

-Eso es.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy a tu entera disposición. Bella a veces es un poco… como lo diría yo… testaruda – los dos nos reímos.

-No lo creo…

-Oh sí… debajo de esa apariencia de niña frágil y dulce se esconde un monstruo manipulador – dijo Mike entre carcajadas – bueno ahora en serio, antes de que les presentes exijo verle, no hace falta que me lo presentes solo que me digas: "Mike ese es mi hermano" aunque sea en la distancia.

-¿Quieres darle el visto bueno?

-Por supuesto, que esperabas… de todas formas no creo que tu hermano se pueda resistir a ese pequeño vestido rojo – pero este chico no era gay – no me mires así, seré gay pero no estoy ciego – los dos volvimos a reírnos.

Cuando vi entrar a Edward busque a Mike entre la gente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, señalé hacia la puerta con la cabeza, Mike miró, sonrió y me volvió a mirar, sonrió mientras asentía y levantaba su copa como brindando.

Bueno Edward tienes a bendición de su mejor amigo, de su mejor amiga y de tu hermana. Crucé los dedos, pero sabía que esto saldría bien.

-Fin Flashback-

Casi me sentí mal cuando Rose me dijo que quería hacer un juego con las solteras, así que evite el ir a por Bella, pero Rose, a pesar de estar ya bastante contentilla por el alcohol no paso por alto que faltaba Bella, así que nos fuimos a buscarla.

Cuando la separé de mi hermano casi me dolió que parecía más molesta ella que mi hermano que sonrió mientras me la llevaba… este Edward…

Pero aquí estaba, nos había seguido hasta la otra punta del local.

-¿Y bien? – me miró y sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Y bien qué? – contestó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor… ¿Bella?, ¿Qué te parece?

-Alice no pienso decirte nada.

-Porfi…

-No… pero gracias – me guiñó un ojo mientras llamaba la atención del camarero.

-¡Quien pierda tendrá que darle un beso al tío que yo elija de entre todos mis amigos! – dijo Emmett claramente ebrio. - ¡Eh, Edward! Mirad ese es mi hermano – miré a Edward, levantó la copa hacia Emmett – Tendrás que beberte muchas como esas para alcanzarme chaval – Los amigos de Emmett le bajaron de la tarima donde habían colocado una mesas y unas sillas, y las chicas estaban sentadas mientras un camarero ponía 3 chupitos delante de cada una de ellas con el correspondiente limón y sal. Deseé que Bella perdiera y que Emmett eligiera a Edward, me subí en la tarima, yo debía dar la cuenta atrás. Vi que Mike hablaba con Emmett me sonrió y guiñó el ojo mientras le decía algo a mi hermano. Vaya alguien que piensa como yo.

-¿Listas? – las miré a todas – a la de 3, ¿ok? 1… 2… y… 3. – obviamente las demás chicas habían bebido ya bastante más que Bella, y también Bella dijo que no le gustaba el tequila. Perdió mucho tiempo entre el primero y el segundo. Y el tercero empezó a tomarlo cuando Rose ya había terminado. Bella perdió.

Su cara no tenía precio cuando mi hermano Emmett se acercó a ella.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia o elijo al azar, eh, Bella?

-Emmett, no gracias, mejor me voy.

-Ah no… ya sé – Emmett, tiró de Bella en dirección hacía Edward, les seguí. Si, si, si… vale es cruel que su primer beso vaya a ser este, pero, ¿no es genial?

BPOV

No me puedo creer que Emmett me haga esto… ¿no me puede obligar a besar a nadie, verdad?

Y nos paramos delante de Edward, Emmett le rodeó el hombro con el brazo.

-Tenemos una perdedora… y un ganador – oh no…

-Emmett… - empezó a decir Edward.

-¡No! Es mi despedida de soltero y mis reglas. Bella, elijo a Edward, tienes que besar a Edward. Ya me lo agradeceréis luego – Emmett me empujó hacía Edward yo tropecé cayendo sobre su pecho, Edward me ayudo a incorporarme.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si – susurré.

-No pienso moverme hasta que os beséis, vamos… - dijo Emmett. Vi a Edward poner los ojos en blanco.

-Emmett, quizás Bella prefiera besar a otro chico - me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya le pregunté – Oí decir a Emmett detrás de mi. Quizás sea efectos de los chupitos, pero sentí un cosquilleo en los labios, y… en fin, he querido besar a Edward desde que le vi entrar en el metro el otro día.

Al diablo. Me puse de puntillas y rocé mis labios con los suyos, besándolos. Pude oír a Emmett y a más gente jalear a nuestro alrededor. Edward sonrió y… me devolvió el beso. Solo fueron unos segundos. Solo fue un simple beso en los labios, pero fue perfecto.

Cuando no separamos, Edward me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada. La fiesta seguía a nuestro alrededor. Yo seguía apoyada sobre su pecho, y el ahora me sujetaba con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Entonces Edward, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó más a mi. Volvió a juntar nuestros labios y esta vez el tiempo se paró, y me dio un beso de verdad.

----

¿Muy rápido?¿Quizás precipitado?  
Oh venga... ¡lo estabais deseando!

Espero los reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Aviso este no es un gran capítulo, pero bueno poco a poco.  
El jueves me voy y no se si podré actualizar alguna vez más, al menos esta historia. No vulevo hasta finales de mes.

---

**5**

APOV

-¿Estas bien? – me acerque a Bella que iba andando por detrás de nosotros, mientras ella, Jasper, Edward y yo volvíamos caminando a casa.

-Si – fue su respuesta. Un leve susurró.

-Parece, como si estuvieras ausente. Muy pensativa.

-¿Sabías que Mike cuando esta borracho es incapaz de mentir? – se paró mirándome fijamente a los ojos, parecía molesta ahora. Mierda… ¿qué le habrá dicho Mike?

-Bueno…

-Alice, ¿esto es idea tuya?

-Bueno digamos que… yo solo pensé que os gustaríais, y os presenté, nada más… todo lo que ha pasado está noche ha sido entre vosotros dos, nada más, a Edward le pareció una tontería cuando se lo dije estoy segura pero – vi que Bella me miraba como si deseara desaparecer - ¿Qué? – Suspiró.

-¿Te ha contado Edward como nos conocimos?

-¿Qué? – Espera un momento… - ¿ya os conocíais?

-Bueno… no exactamente, es qué… olvídalo…

-No, no, no… cuéntamelo – suspiró

-Alice es una tontería.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres la chica del metro?

-¿Qué?... – Bella me miró y después pude ver una leve sonrisa formarse en sus labios. – Por ahí está mi calle… hasta luego - dijo cruzando la calle.

-¡Bella! – Pude oír decir a Edward, mientras cruzaba la calle detrás de ella – le seguí con la mirada mientras subían la calle. Jasper entonces me cogió la mano.

-¿Subimos? Hace frío…

¡Dios Mio! Bella es la chica que Edward nos dijo que veía en el metro que le tenía intrigado… Definitivamente esto era el destino. Saque mi móvil y llame a Rose.

EPOV

-Bella, vamos para, ¿a dónde vas? – logré alcanzarla y la agarré del brazo.

-¿Tu hermana te dijo que iba a estar en la fiesta?

-¿Qué?… si bueno, no, a ver, ella dijo que quería presentarme a una de la amigas de Rose, no es la primera vez que Alice me presenta a alguien. ¿Supone alguna diferencia?

-¿Estaríamos aquí si Alice no nos hubiera presentado?

-¿Crees que no me hubiera acercado a ti al verte?

-¿Lo habrías hecho?

-Si… - Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su sedoso pelo, ella inclinó la cabeza hacía mino en respuesta a la caricia cerrando los ojos - ¿a dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-Oh, claro… bueno no voy a dejarte ir sola

-Es aquí al lado…

-Ya pero que clase de persona sería si te dejara ir sola.

-¿y que hacemos después, te acompaño de vuelta para que no vayas solo? – me reí, tenía su gracia.

-¿Crees que soy machista?

-No… era broma – le tendí el brazo y lo cogió – es por aquí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos delante de un portal donde ella se detuvo.

-Es aquí – me sonrió.

-Bien, pues bueno…

-Si… - de repente estaba nervioso, quería volver a verla.

-¿Me das tu teléfono? – la voz se me quebró al final. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se ruborizó. Estaba preciosa cuando se ruborizaba. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo – márcalo… - le dije ofreciéndole el teléfono. Ella lo cogió y pulso los números, y después dio al botón de llamada. Su móvil sonó en su bolso. Después colgó y me lo devolvió, sonriendo y mirando fijamente a los ojos. Cogí el teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de nuevo. Ella se acercó a mi apoyó una mano en mi pecho y poniéndose de puntillas me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Edward, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. - Yo asentí.

-Si, yo también.

Entonces Bella busco las llaves en su bolso. Esperé a que entrara en el portal y después me marché hacia mi casa.

BPOV

Cerré la puerta de casa, dejé caer el bolso y resbale la espalda por la puerta hasta que quede sentada contra ella.

Madre mía… no me lo puedo creer. Mi móvil sonó. Un mensaje. Cogí el bolso y lo busqué. Era de Rose.

"_¿Por qué no dijiste qué Edward era el chico del metro? Más te vale mañana contármelo TODO"_

Sonreí. Y contesté.

"_Creo que lo que hay que contar lo has visto tu con tus propios ojos está noche… aunque claro quizás mañana no te acuerdes. Me voy a dormir. Besos. Bella"_

Aunque no se si voy a ser capaz de dormir. Me sentía como una nube. Igual que cuando te dan tu primer beso o te el chico que te gusta te regala algo por primera vez… Dios me siento como si tuviera 16 años otra vez y acabara de llegar a casa después de mi primera fiesta oficial. Esto no puede ser bueno. Dejé el móvil de nuevo en el bolso que descansaba a mi lado. Me quité los zapatos y me puse de pie. Me dolían los pies…

Miré los tacones… Edward era mucho más alto que yo, incluso con los tacones. Ahora tendría que ponerme tacones cuando saliera con él. ¿Me llamará? No sería la primera vez que un chico pide a una chica el teléfono solo para quedar bien… quizás debía haberme despedido con un beso menos inocente… o haber dejado que el tomara esa iniciativa… y si lo he estropeado. Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era la música asignada a Mike. Me agaché y cogí el teléfono de nuevo. Descolgué.

-¿Sabes que hora es? – cuando nos fuimos ellos seguían de fiesta y en efecto así era.

-¡Oh, Vamos que acabas de escribir a Rose!

-Dame el teléfono – pude oír a Rose en la lejanía.

-Vete a controlar a tu futuro marido antes de que se rompa la cabeza.

-¡Emmett, pero que haces! – no puede evitar reírme.

-Te estas perdiendo la mejor parte, Bella

-Si bueno… - susurré

-Espera… - note que la música disminuía, probablemente Mike había salido a la calle - ¿estas con él?

-¿Qué?... ¡NO!

-Vale, tranquila… tampoco veo que fuera tan alarmante.

-Mike le acabo de conocer

-¿Ah, si? Por aquí me han contado otra cosa.

-Mike… solo le vi un par de veces en el metro.

-Si, si, con intercambio de miradas, palabras y notitas.

-No, exageres.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar?

-¿Hoy?

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuándo?

-Mike no sé, iba a hacerlo durante la cena, pero no sé, lo fui retrasando, y al final… ¿qué más da, te lo contó Rose?

-Si… bueno. ¿Pero significa eso que no me vas a hablar de él?

-No

-Vale, pues dime ¿qué tal besa?, porque en fin, ni siquiera a mi me besabas así en publico.

-Mike…

-Y no me digas que fue el alcohol, porque una copa de vino, una cerveza y tres chupitos de tequila en 4 horas no consiguen que tú te comportes así. Si hubiese sido en media hora colaba, pero no… - le oí reírse.

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Quiero oírla.

-¿Quieres que le comparé contigo? – dije mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido y cogía el pijama.

-No… compárale con Erick. – No pude evitar reírme – recuerdo tus palabras Bella, "Mike, Erick besa GENIAL"

-Mike, teníamos 15 años, claro que besaba genial entonces.

-Bella no des rodeos.

-Comparado con Erick besa increíblemente bien.

-Gracias… probablemente las expertas manos de médico también saben tocar increíblemente bien.

-¡Mike!... voy a colgar, tengo sueño.

-Cobarde

-Marujona – Mike se echo a reír.

-Hasta mañana Mike

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Si, si…

-Adiós Bella – colgué.

En fin… me tumbe en la cama, respire profundamente y cerré los ojos. Estoy segura de que no tarde en quedarme dormida.

**---**

Bueno... ¿que os parece?  
¿que os apetece? Que vayamos directos al grano, o quereís que se enamoren poco a poco, ¿eh?

Ya me contais


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Ya estoy de vuelta.  
Segun los reviews, quereis que, se enamoren poco a poco, pero no muy lentos, que no os haga desesperar...

Vamos a ver, falta poco más de un mes para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, ¿vale?, entonces tengo 1 mes para enamorarles poco a poco, ¿os parece eso bien? ;Þ  
Tambien puedo ir directa al grano es muy fácil, se van a ver en el metro casi todos los días y bien a escasos 5 minutos andando el uno del otro, ya me entendeis..., con que coincidan que se yo, bajando la basura o algo asi (jajajajaja risa malefica)

Bueno bromas a parte... no quiero ir a saco, pero tampoco muy lento, asi que darme el mes hasta la boda de R&E, y prometo que la boda va a ser inolvidable, y no solo para los novios ;Þ, ¿os parece bien?

Bueno sigamos con la historia...

**6**

EPOV

Cuando entre en casa. Mi hermana me esperaba delante de la puerta, seria, miró el reloj.

-¿casi 10 minutos? solo has tardado eso en volver... - la miré extrañado - dime que al menos la has besado de forma que ahora mismo estara en su casa unicamente pensando en ese beso.  
-¿Las chicas haceis eso?  
-¡Edward!  
-Digamos que... no...  
-Eres tonto.  
-Creo que hice lo adecuado, ella me ha dado un beso en la mejilla... - pensé en ese momento... fue tan... increíble, tan dulce...

Mire a Alice. Ella me observaba, no quiero ni saber lo que esta maquinando. Se dio media vuelta y murmuró algo sobre Rosalie.  
Suspiré. y me fui a mi habitación.

RPOV

Con un resacon horrible, me senté con Alice en una mesa llena de papeles y fotos, si llego a saber lo difícil que es organizar una boda hubiese mandado a Emmett a la mierda en el mismo momento en que me pidió que me casara con él. Bueno en realidad no... estoy disfrutando, hay cosas que agobian, pero estoy deseando que llegué el día y convertirme en su esposa oficialmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No. Ayer no debí beber tanto. ¿Como estas tan... despierta?  
-Porque apenas bebí anoche - Alice sonrió.  
-Traidora - se echo a reir - no por favor... no te rias tan alto.

Me acordé entonces de Bella y Edward.

-¿Qué paso al final con Bella y tu hermano? sabes cuando se besaron en el rincón... tan... tan... - las dos sonreimos - no sé... Bella no suele hacer esas cosas.  
-¿Que cosas?  
-Besar públicamente a un ligue en "la primera cita".  
-Fue el tequila...  
-No estaba tan bebida.  
-Pero fué el tequila, el beso que recuerdas no duró tanto, y enseguida ella se apartó, estuvieron hablando un rato, y pude notar que ella estaba muy nerviosa.  
-Eso suena más a Bella. ¿Y que pasó después?  
-Al parecer simplemente mi hermano la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, intercambiaron los teléfonos, según me ha contado esta mañana antes de irse, ella le dió un beso en la mejilla... ¿como pudo solo darle un beso en la mejilla después del beso que se dieron en el bar?... ¿como mi hermano lo dejo así...? no me lo explico.  
-Eso es típico de Bella...  
-¿El qué?  
-No está segura... dejamé que hable con ella, quizás necesite un "empujoncito". Hay que hablar con Mike - le guiñé el ojo a Alice.

BPOV

-¿Cómo qué le diste un beso en la mejilla y ya?  
-Mike no seas pesado.  
-¿Quien era la chica que le besó en el bar?  
-Me besó él a mi.  
-Si ya, pues parecía que le devolvías el beso, ¿sabes? - me ruboricé.  
-Tengo su móvil.  
-¿Estamos en el instituto otra vez?  
-¿Qué?  
-Por favor... - Mike miró hacía mi cama.  
-¿Quién fue el último tío que durmió en esa cama contigo?  
-¡Mike!  
-Y por favor, dime que no fui yo.  
-Pues claro que no - me ruboricé a un más...  
-Estoy esperando un nombre... - suspiré  
-Zac... - Mike puso cara pensativa, y empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos. Puse los ojos en blanco.  
-Zac... saliste con Zac hace casi 6 meses... y después de salir con él saliste con... como se llamaba aquel chico... ¿Luke? No me puedo creer que no te acostaás con Luke, era todo un cañon.  
-Has dicho en esa cama. Si me acosté con Luke...  
-¡¿Hace 4 meses que no te acuestas con nadie?! - Dijo Mike escandalizado.  
-Callaté... tampoco es tan horrible.  
-Tengo que hablar con este Edward, necesitas inmediatamente un buen...  
-Mike, ya es suficiente, ¿vale?  
-Las chicas van a flipar.  
-No, porque no se lo vas a decir.  
-Claro que sí - Mike cogió mi movil de la mesa y busco en la agenda. Después me lo pasó. El número de Edward estaba en la pantalla - llámale, invítale a cenar aqui esta noche, y después invitalé a entrar en esa habitación - Mike señaló hacia mi cuarto. Sonreí. Y después la vergüenza me inundó, di a cancelar y puse el móvil sobre la mesa.  
-No... no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada.  
-¿Lo estas?  
-¡No! - Mike sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? - una voz de chica es todo lo que pude apreciar - Estoy con Bella... Si ya lo sé. Cena esta noche, en su casa, si, a las 8:30.  
-¡Mike!  
-Dile a Emmett que sus hermanos estan invitados.  
-¡Mike! - intenté quitarle el teléfono, pero no lo conseguí.  
-No... ya aviso a los demás. - colgó - ¿Llamas tu a las chicas o las llamo yo?  
-Eres... eres...  
-Me lo vas a agardecer  
-Te odio...  
-Lo sé - me dió un beso en la mejilla - Rose dijo que traerá un par de ensaladas, le diré a los demás que traigan algo, ¿ok?. Yo traeré vino, vale... tu haz algo rico. Ponte algo sexy y pon sábanas limpias...  
-¡Mike basta!  
-Te veo luego.

Me quedé mirando la puerta cuando salió... genial, Mike te vas a enterar.  
Me levanté y abrí la nevera. Por lo menos no hacía falta que fuera a hacer la compra. Sonreí. Bueno... al final Mike tendrá razón y se lo tendré que agradecer, no pensé que volvería a verle tan pronto.

Mike me llamó más tarde, confirmándome el número de asistentes. Y para las 8, ya estaba lista... y esperando a que llegaran. Con la mesa puesta. Con algo que Mike no dirá que es sexy y... para que negarlo, con sábanas límpias en la cama.

--

¿Que tal?  
¡Espero Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

No estoy muy muy contenta del capitulo en general, pero bueno, creo que es pasable.

--

**7**

APOV

-¿No pensáis ir así verdad? - Edward y Jasper se miraron los dos observando su atuendo y luego al del otro y después me miraron a mi.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto Jasper - ¿No dijo Rose que era una cena informal? - Edward suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

-Por favor Edward, parece que no quieres ir - Edward me miro muy serio - ¿no quieres ir?

-¿Para qué analicéis todo lo que hago y digo?

-Prometo comportarme.

-¿Y el resto?

-Sé tu mismo.

-Te recordaré esa frase, créeme, lo haré - Sonreí. Edward estaba nervioso por que íbamos a cenar en casa de Bella. La niña en mi interior daba palmas y saltos de alegría.

En realidad Edward no me preocupa, se que más o menos sabrá llevar la situación, al menos eso creo. Pero ¿y Bella? Rosalie dice que el hecho de que no le montará a Mike un autentico pollo al organizar esta cena en contra de su voluntad es buena señal. ¿Pero como de buena?

Eran ya casi las 8:30, como vivimos a lado estamos retrasando la salida, para no aparecer los primeros y habíamos quedado con Emmett que ellos aparcarían y nos avisaban y ya íbamos los 5 juntos.

BPOV

Mike llegó con su chico Laurent a las 8:30 en punto.  
Laurent me caía muy bien y su acento francés me hacía gracia, además era un gran lector y hablaba con él durante horas de libros, eso desesperaba a Mike, a veces.

-¿Así que esta noche hay que ayudarte a seducir al chico de ayer? - vale a lo mejor ya no me cae tan bien. Maté a Mike con la mirada, y este me sonrió ampliamente.

-No hace falta Laurent - le dije.

-Bueno, bueno ya veremos - dijo Mike.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Angela, Ben y Jess entraron. Las chicas me acompañaron a la cocina a dejar las cosas que ellas habían preparado.

-¿Y estos planes tan repentinos, Mike, no dijo nada?

-Esto es idea suya. - las dos me miraron extrañadas - Por favor como si no estuvierais en el ajo vosotras también.

-¿Es por Edward? - dijo Angela. Jess sonrió.

-¿Viene?

-Si... creo que si

-¿Crees?

-Si bueno... yo si fuera él, no vendría.

-¿Por?

-¿Miedo escénico?

Las tres nos reímos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Un millón de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Abrí.

-¡Bella! - Emmett me abrazó efusivamente dejándome sin aire en los pulmones.

-¡Emmett, ten cuidado la vas a hacer daño! - Rosalie le dio un golpe en el brazo y esté me dejo en el suelo.

-Hola Emmett - dije recuperando el aliento - Rose... - Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Iré a dejar esto en la cocina - dijo mostrándome un bowl de ensalada enorme.

Cuando se apartó vi a Jasper y Alice, Alice me abrazó, y después cogió una fuente de las manos de Jasper, claramente una fuente de algo comprado en una pastelería. Jasper me saludo con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hemos traído esto, porque en fin... ninguno de los tres sabe cocinar tan bien como Rose, y al parecer hemos oído que tu también eres una gran cocinera - dijo Alice entrando... - sigo a Rose no te preocupes - Jasper la siguió.

Y ahí estaba él. Me sonrió. Le sonreí. Me aparté a un lado invitándole a entrar.

-Hola - dijo.

-Hola - contesté. Se que me puse colorada, me ardían las mejillas.

--

EPOV

La cena fue bastante entrañable. Hacía mucho que no estaba con tanta gente a la que no conocía apenas y me sentía como en casa. Aunque hacía los postres la cosa empezó a ponerse tensa, no lo negaré, creo que Bella evitó sentarse a mi lado, y se sentó enfrente de mí, ¿me evitaba? Después como anfitriona estuvo casi toda la cena más pendiente de que todos estuviéramos bien y satisfechos que de las conversaciones que iban y venían.

-¿Qué hay de postre? - preguntó Mike, no se me escapó la mirada que este le dirigió a Bella, pude ver como ella le fulminaba con la mirada. Mi hermano, estaba sentado a mi lado se inclinó hacía mi.

-¿Cuanto vas a tardar en echarnos? - le miré, no entendía... ¡¿Qué?! Por favor...

-Emmett, por favor, no seas... - Mi hermano se rió entre dientes. En estos momentos, no es mala idea... ojala nos quedáramos solos... Me siento mal por pensar así, pero ayer mis pensamientos y planes con Bella eran, invitarla a tomar algo a solas... y después de un par de horas quiero... deseo algo de intimidad.

Después de los postres y un poco de ayuda de todos la mesa quedo recogida bastante rápido. Y por fin Bella salió de la cocina seguida por Rosalie definitivamente. Estuvo un rato hablando con mi ella, algo relacionado con la boda. Bella era la primera Dama de Honor, y el aparecer había que solucionar algo de su vestido. Alice que estaba a mi lado, también pudo oír de lo que hablaban.

-Esta increíble con el vestido. - mire a mi hermana - Fuimos a probarnos los vestidos ayer por la mañana. Aun hay que hacer retoques... pero... Bella ya estaba casi perfecta con él.

Me extrañaría mucho que estuviera "casi perfecta", seguro que estaba perfecta. Estaba perfecta ahora y llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando el escote de su blusa más tiempo del debido. Desvié la mirada. Vi que Alice caminaba hacía ellas. Me recosté en la pared que tenía detrás y di un sorbo a mi copa. En el otro lado de la habitación, hablaban de trasladar la fiesta a un bar cercano. Miré el reloj. Mañana, aunque era domingo, trabajaba. Entraba por la tarde en el hospital, pero no quería ir con resaca. Di un otro sorbo a la copa y volví a mirar hacía Bella. Rosalie y Alice hacían señas sobre su cuerpo mientras ella sonreí y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron entonces. Me sonrió. Leí un "hola" en sus labios. Le sonreí.

-Hola - susurré. Después miró a Rose y a Alice de nuevo, les dijo algo que no entendí. Estas dos se rieron y asintieron Alice le hizo a Rose un gesto sobre el pelo de Rose. Me di cuenta de que Bella debía de haber dicho algo sobre Rose y el peinado que debía llevar en la boda, y entonces toda la atención empezó a caer sobre la futura novia. Bella espero unos instantes y después se giró hacía mi y camino... lentamente hasta que se puso a mi altura.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Esperarte - Apartó la mirada ruborizándose. Estaba preciosa así. - ¿al parecer quieren trasladar la fiesta a un bar los de esa zona? - Bella me miró a los ojos. Algo me dijo que ella prefería tanto como yo quedarse aquí. Sonreí.

-Yo creo que me voy a quedar... - susurró mirando mi copa. Después miró hacía atrás, observó a todos los que estaban repartidos por su salón, y volvió a mirarme. Me sonrió. - No te muevas - la miré extrañado.

Ella fue hasta Mike. Le dijo algo y éste contestó. Pude oír a Mike nombrar un para de bares que había en la zona. Bella asintió.

En menos de cinco minutos estábamos todos listos para salir. Estoy perdidísimo. ¿No había dicho que ella se iba a quedar? La vi poniéndose el abrigo y me acerqué a ayudarle. Cuando ya estaba lista se giró hacía mi.

-Dime que tú tampoco quieres ir... - susurró.

-No, tampoco quiero ir.

-No vayas...

-¿Y tú?

BPOV

Bajamos a la calle, seguíamos a todos. Edward me cogió la mano y dejo de caminar. Estuvimos quietos en mitad de la calle, unos instantes, observando como los demás se alejaban.

-¿Que quieres hacer? - susurró Edward. Tiré de él.

Volvimos a mi piso. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apoyé en ella. Él se acercó. Su mano acarició mi barbilla y se agachó. Nuestros labios se rozaron, una vez, luego otra y otra... nunca nadie me había besado como él me besa, es como si lo diera todo.

Hacía demasiado calor, pero antes de darme cuenta ya nos habíamos quitado los abrigos y la acción se había trasladado al sofá.

EPOV

El ambiente se caldeaba poco a poco. No se si voy demasiado rápido, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo reacciona frente a ella de formas que nunca antes lo había hecho. No estaba seguro de que quería ella y no quería estropearlo. Decidí dejar que ella controlara la situación.

Su manos acariciaban mi pelo mientras nos besábamos, ocasionalmente nuestros labios se separaban buscando aire, pero aun así seguíamos besándonos, en el cuello... las mejillas.

Pronto sus manos acariciaban mi torso y empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. La dejé hacerlo. Cuando termino de desabrocharlos sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y mi abdomen. Me empujó suavemente y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá y la atraje hacía mi y ella acabó a horcajadas en mi regazo, empezó a besarme de nuevo. Acaricié su espalda, y confirme lo que ya había sospechado durante la cena, no llevaba sujetador.

BPOV

Edward era perfecto. Cuando desabroche el último botón de su camisa y pude ver su cuerpo. Mordí mi labio inferior. Dios esto no me esta pasando a mi. Le empujé ligeramente y él me llevó con él hacía el respaldo del sofá con lo que tuve que ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. No es que me importe. Busqué sus labios de nuevo. Sentí sus dedos sobre mi espalda. Recordé que no llevaba sujetador, porque el escote de esta blusa no lo permitía... me separé y le miré a los ojos. Sus manos pararon en mi cintura.

Genial. Hola. Bella esta teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¿Estoy segura de que quiero mostrarle mis encantos... ya?

-¿Te apetece una copa? - dije... cobarde... cobarde. Edward me miró parecía desconcertado. Asintió sin dejar de mirarme - vale, no te muevas.

EPOV

Mierda.

Edward acabas de joderlo, pero bien. Bella desapareció en la cocina. ¡Oh vamos... ha empezado ella!

Me levanté y la seguí. Entré detrás de ella en la cocina.

-¿Bella? - cuando se giró para mirarme. La besé, la besé casi bruscamente, rodeé mis brazos por su cintura y la estreché contra mí. Ella gimió en mis brazos, empujó mi pecho. Lo interpreté como que quería soltarse así que aflojé mis brazos. Iba a separar mis labios cuando ella puso una de sus manos en mi cuello, y profundizó el beso. Entonces deslizó la camisa por mis hombros.

BPOV

Su camisa cayó al suelo. Vamos Bella quieres esto tanto como él. Llevé mis manos al último botón de mi blusa y lo abrí. Sus manos encontraron las mías y las sujetó.

-¿Estas segura? - le miré fijamente a los ojos. Esos increíbles ojos verdes. Suplicaban y pedían permiso al mismo tiempo. Era tan arrebatador.

-Si - contesté. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y le besé. Dejé que él desabrochará los botones de mi blusa. Empezó a hacerlo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta mi blusa acompañaba a su camisa en el suelo, mientras nos besábamos entrelazados, el contacto de su piel contra la mía hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Me sentí segura en sus brazos. Esto era lo correcto. Estoy segura.

--

No me odiéis... ¿vale?  
Pronto lo continúo: Þ


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Dejé esto en el aire lo siento, jejeje

Bueno no me enrolló más...

--

_Cuando quise darme cuenta mi blusa acompañaba a su camisa en el suelo, mientras nos besábamos entrelazados, el contacto de su piel contra la mía hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera._

_Me sentí segura en sus brazos. Esto era lo correcto. Estoy segura._

**8**

BPOV

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías la suya. Una de ellas se deslizó por mi costado, y rozó ligeramente mi pecho, un jadeo salió de mis labios. Separándome de sus labios, nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Demasiado rápido? - susurró...

Me mordí el labio inferior.  
¿Qué le digo?... ¿qué no lo sé, qué quiero, pero qué tengo dudas, que van y vienen? ¿Qué hace un momento no estaba segura, que después si y qué ahora otra vez no sé que hacer?

EPOV

Intenté leer la expresión de Bella, desde luego esto es demasiado rápido... volví a colocar mi mano en su espalda, casi pude oír una voz interior gritándome por hacerlo, una parte muy fuerte en mi interior tenía ganas de decirle a mi parte caballerosa que tomara la iniciativa de una vez.

-Edward... yo...

Volvió a besarme.

-¿Bella? Bella, espera... si no quieres no... - puso sus dedos sobre mis labios.

BPOV

Si que quiero, claro que quiero. Di un paso hacía atrás, dejando que él viera lo qué aún no había visto. No es que mis pechos sean muy grandes, pero tampoco son pequeños. Edward mantuvo la mirada fija en mis ojos...

Cogí su mano y tiré de él hacía mí mientras seguí caminando hacía atrás hasta que choque contra la encimera.

Edward me levantó entonces y me sentó sobre ella. Colocándose entre mis piernas

-Vaya - susurré. No esperaba que hiciera eso. Entonces miró entre nosotros y después me miró de nuevo a la cara. Sonreí.

EPOV

Bella es... - miré su pecho... perfecta.

-Eres perfecta - se ruborizó.

Me agarró del cinturón y me acercó todo lo que pudo hacía ella. Llevé una mano a su cintura, y la otra la apoyé sobre sus costillas, justo debajo de su pecho, pero sin tocarlo. La besé, esta vez, lentamente, pasé ligeramente la lengua por sus labios y ella enseguida me dio acceso. Mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el besó noté la mano de Bella sobre la que yo tenía en su cintura, estrechó sus dedos con los míos.

BPOV

Su otra mano se deslizó hacía arriba, deje de besar sus labios y empecé a besarle el cuello. Su mano cubrió mi pecho y lo acarició. Note como mis pezones inmediatamente se endurecían.

Volví a besar sus labios. Mientras mis manos peleaban con su cinturón. Mi respiración era agitada dejamos de besarnos y miré lo que hacían mis manos, porque no conseguía abrirlo sin mirar. Por fin deslice la hebilla.

Edward entonces puso las dos manos en mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarle.

-Aquí no... - dijo suavemente.

Miré a la encimera, llena de platos, limpios y sucios. Aún se oía el ruido del lavavajillas que había dejado puesto cuando salimos.

Tiene razón... aquí no.

EPOV

Bella me empujó para bajar de la encimera, la deje hacerlo. Volvió a cogerme la mano y me guió hacía el salón. PEro siguió caminando hacía la habitación. Abrió la puerta y después se dio la vuelta rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos volvió a besarme.

Nunca una chica me había besado así. La levanté casi sin esfuerzo y sus piernas se sujetaron a mi cintura. Camine hacía la cama y Bella se deslizó volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo.

BPOV

Tiré del cinturón y lo dejé caer al suelo. Después desabroché el botón de mi pantalón, y bajé la cremallera. No los bajé. Pasé a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Cuando empecé a bajarlos Edward se acercó a mí besando mi cuello y mi hombro, la proximidad dificultó mi tarea, así que él término el trabajo dejando sus zapatillas, yo me quité los tacones, mis pies me lo agradecieron infinitamente.

Es tan alto... sonreí. Esta altura era perfecta para besar su pecho, y así lo hice mientras mis manos jugaban con la cinturilla de su ropa interior. Sus manos bajaron mis vaqueros. Y me sostuvo cuando forcejeé con ellos para sacar los pies. Malditos vaqueros pitillo... me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y me ayudó a quitarme los vaqueros. Sonreí cuando sus manos acariciaron mis piernas subiendo desde los tobillos hasta el lateral de los muslos, las separé un poco, y Edward se puso entre ellas mientras permanecía arrodillado en el suelo.

EPOV

Deje suaves besos en su clavícula y cuello, y empecé a bajar poco a poco, noté como su respiración se aceleraba. Cuando llegué al pezón lo besé para después acogerlo entre mis labios. Bella arqueó la espalda hacía mi.

-Mmmm - es lo que salió de sus labios, de reojo pude ver que sus manos se cerraban en puños agarrando las sábanas.

BPOV

Su otra mano apareció de la nada para acariciar mi otro pecho.

¡Oh Dios Mio!

Solté las sábanas y le agarré del pelo y tiré levemente de él hacía mi besándole de nuevo. No me canso de besarle. Puedo asegurar que es un maestro dando besos.

Sus mano seguí en mi pecho, pero... solo una... ¿y la otra? Note entonces que Edward me empujaba para atrás, su otra mano en la parte baja de mi cintura... le entendí y dejé de besarle para colocarme más dentro de la cama, me recosté atrayéndole conmigo. Le besé ligeramente y me giré hacía mi mesilla. Cogí un condón y se lo di. Él lo cogió asintiendo. Debió dejarlo sobre la cama porqué cuando sus dos manos volvieron a sujetar mi cara ya no estaba en ellas. Me tumbó completamente.

EPOV

Fui dejando suaves besos bajando por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a sus braguitas. La miré pidiéndole permiso.  
Sus preciosos ojos marrones me miraban, estaba ruborizada, su respiración erratizada por lo que hacíamos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Era consciente de ese gesto? ¿Sabía lo sexy que estaba mientras lo hacía? Ya me encantaba verla hacerlo.

Tomé el gesto como afirmación, y con una mano deslicé lentamente las braguitas por sus piernas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, cuando llegué a las rodillas Bella se encargo del resto. Mi mano mientras subió lentamente por el lado exterior del muslo.

Bella entonces tiró de mí y los dos nos incorporamos.

BPOV

Estábamos de rodillas en medio de mi cama. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas y empecé a tirar de la cinturilla de su ropa interior hacía abajo, pero Edward puso una de sus manos sobre una de las mías, parándome, con la otra colocada en la parte baja de mi espalda me atrajo a él, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban por completo.

Noté la erección presionada contra mí. Y volví a intentarlo.

-Aún no he acabado... - dijo, su voz era lago más ronca.

¿Aún no ha acabado el qué? Le miré extrañada... entonces note la mano que estaba en mi espalda deslizarse entre nosotros. Acarició mi sexo de arriba abajo. No pude evitar el gemido que salió de mis labios al pillarme por sorpresa. Cerré los ojos bajo la ola de placer que me inundó. Cuando volví a abrirlos los dedos de Edward frente a mi brillaban al reflejarse la luz del exterior en los restos de mis fluidos que estaban en sus dedos. El entonces introdujo los dos dedos en su boca. Y después lo sacó, no dejo de mirarme mientras lo hacía.

Me lancé a él besándole casi con desesperación. Esta vez si que me dejó quitarle los calzoncillos. Después el volvió a tumbarme, quitándoselos del todo mientras lo hacía.

EPOV

No podía esperar más a saborear directamente su excitación, le dí besos en el estomago y después un último beso justo encima de donde empezaba el vello púbico. Volví a mirarla. Ella me miraba apoyada sobre los hombros.

-Edward, no tienes que hacer eso si no... - Besé su sexo entonces una vez. Ella se dejo caer sobre la cama, la observé, sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la acelerada respiración.

Me puse ligeramente sobre ella y besé su cuello, ella abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba un besó ahí.

-¿Todo bien por aquí arriba? - asintió. Su respiración mucho más tranquila ahora - Bien...

BPOV

-Bien - Edward volvió a desaparecer de mi campo visual, pude notar su mano entre mis piernas, separándolas ligeramente. Volvió a besarme justo bajo el ombligo, y fue bajando poco a poco.

Sus dedos separaron los labios y entonces noté un beso directamente sobre mi clítoris.

-¡Oh, Dios! - casi inaudible, es lo que escapó de mis labios. Después de varios besos, que fui incapaz de contar, Edward succiono sobre él pequeño bulto. Mis caderas se movieron hacía él y mis piernas instintivamente se separaron algo más.

Con la otra mano, que estaba sobre mi cadera, Edward contuvo mis movimientos.

EPOV

Lamí de arriba abajo toda esa zona, antes de introducir un dedo por su entrada.

Bella gimió. Sus vecinos iban a enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en breve.

Moví el dedo lentamente de dentro a fuera esperando a que Bella volviera a estar lista, pero no tuve que esperar, ya lo estaba. Introduje un segundo dedo.

-Edward... - fue algo así como un suspiró y un gemido a la vez. Los moví aligerando la velocidad poco a poco, pero no demasiado. La respiración de Bella empezaba a ser descompasada, no debía faltarle mucho. Deje los dedos quietos un instante en su interior, para después moverlos dentro de su vagina, buscando el punto exacto. Vi como Bella agarraba fuertemente las sábanas, suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca. - ¡Oh Dios! - ahí está... empecé a mover otra vez de dentro a fuera, sin sacarlos por completo, para no perder el punto exacto que había encontrado.

BPOV

-¡Oh Dios! - Edward rozó con los dedos algo en mi interior que disparó un intenso placer, nadie antes me había tocado ahí, estoy segura, nunca había sentido... sus dedos se movían y tocaban esa zona cada vez que lo hacían.

Noté el orgasmo a punto de explotar, mis caderas empezaron a moverse en consonancia con sus dedos...

-Edward, oh, Edward... - no era capaz de decir nada más. Sus labios volvieron a succionar mi clítoris. - ¡Joder!... - y exploté, un océano de placer se desbordo sobre mi, noté mi cuerpo convulsionar, mientras podía sentir que sus dedos aún se movían en mi interior, y sus labios seguían en su lugar... ola tras ola de placer hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. ¡Vasta! No podía más iba a explotar... no era posible sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando el orgasmo empezó a disiparse Edward dejó poco a poco de mover los dedos hasta que finalmente los sacó. Su boca seguía no obstante en mi sexo. Mis manos agarraron su pelo, tiré ligeramente de él hacía mi...

EPOV

-¡Joder!... - El orgasmo debió ser muy fuerte al juzgar por las contracciones y los espasmos, seguí con lo que hacía hasta que note que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Sacando los dedos, empecé a lamer todo lo que Bella me ofrecía, hasta que noté sus manos sobre mi pelo, ella tiró ligeramente y yo me puse sobre ella.

Sus labios besaban los míos con urgencia, pero lentamente, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y bajaron hasta mi culo, donde presionó mientras sus caderas se rozaban con las mías. Los dos gemimos debido al rocé. Busqué el condón entre las sábanas, y un poco a regañadientes me separé de ella.

Mientras me lo ponía ella se recostó sobre las almohadas y cojines que cubrían el cabecero, sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo. Y si, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, de esa forma que tanto me gustaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba sonrojado por el orgasmo. Separando un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre la cara volví a colocarme entre sus piernas.

-Edward... - ella acarició mi mejilla. Yo besé esa mano y después la cogí colocándola junto a la mía sobre las almohadas. Después besé sus labios.

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse juntos buscando fricción. No se si aún estaba recuperada del todo, esperaría a que ella me diera una señal.

BPOV

Estaba agotada, pero le necesitaba. Necesitaba agradecerle lo que acababa de darme. Necesitaba sentirle.

Pude verle por completo mientras se ponía el condón. Edward era _impresionante._ Sentí nervios al pensar si podría... Se giró hacía mi y volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, me apartó el pelo con delicadeza de la cara.

-Edward... - acaricié su mejilla con la mano, el la cogió con la suya y la beso, colocándola al lado de mi cabeza en la almohada entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me besó. Tiernamente. Aún pude saborearme en su boca.

Sus caderas rozaban las mías. Su pene rozaba mi sexo, consiguiendo que me excitara de nuevo. El gemía en mi boca por el contacto. Levanté una de mis rodillas apoyando la planta del pie sobre la cama. Facilitaría así los movimientos. Metí una mano entre nosotros acariciando su pene. Edward gruñó y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Edward, te necesito... - susurré.

--

¿Qué tal?

Si, lo sé, dije que les iba a dar el mes que falta para la boda de Rose y Emmett, pero no he podido... en fin de todas formas, aun esta el mes por delante...  
Y si... vais a tener que esperar un poco más... pero, oye, ¡no os podeís quejar!, ¿no?


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

EPOV

-Edward, te necesito... - susurró.

Su mano acarició lentamente mi pene de arriba abajo mientras nos besábamos. Cuando dejo de hacerlo empecé a penetrarla, lentamente, los dos gemimos.

Bella puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y me acercó a ella para que la besará. Una vez me introduje por completo, empecé a moverme dentro de ella. Mi interior me gritaba por hacerlo rápido pero quería que esto durará, quería sentirla. Bella se acopló a mis movimientos enseguida. Estaba muy estrecha, y no quería hacerle daño, así que mantuve el ritmo lento todo lo que pude.

BPOV

Sus acompasadas y lentas embestidas empezaban a ser un tortura, mi cabeza gritaba ¡más!, ¡rápido!, ¡más!, pero mi boca no era capaz de formular las palabras solo gemidos y suspiros, entre los besos que él me daba. Empezaba a notar el cosquilleo formarse en mi estomago, pero no pasaba de ahí, moví mis caderas más rápido contra las suyas, pero él puso una de sus manos en mi cadera controlando mis movimientos. Necesitaba tomar el control, necesitaba liberar toda la tensión. Iba a explotar.

Puse mis dos manos en su pecho, y empujé consiguiendo que me dejará por fin tomar las riendas ayudandome a girarnos, acabando a horcajadas sobre él. Sentada sobre su pelvis empecé a hacer movimientos circulares cada vez más deprisa, mientras nos besábamos. Él empezó a acompañar mis movimientos, mientras gruñía y gemía.

-Bella... -susurró en mi oído de una forma tan sensual que casi consiguió que tuviera otro orgasmo en ese instante. Esa distracción le sirvió para volverme a girar para ponerse él encima. Esta vez sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, rodée su cintura con mis piernas. Ya estaba ahí... podía sentirlo.

-Edward... me voy...

-Yo también... - dijo besándome con fuerza, y los dos llegamos al climax al mismo tiempo.

EPOV

Cuando el orgasmo se desvaneció me desplome sobre ella, estaba agotado, ella me rodeo con los brazos. Intente incoporarme para no aplastarle.

-No, quédate... - murmuró.

Aún así me eché a un lado y tire de ella hacía mi abrazándola.

Su respiración me indicó al poco tiempo que se había quedado dormida. Incorporandome un poco cogí la manta que había a los pies de la cama y nos tape con ella.

BPOV

Un rayo de sol me despertó al dar en mi cara. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, él aún dormía. Me incorporé con cuidado para no despertarle y le observé. Dormía plácidamente. Su rasgos eran marcados, su pelo despeinado la tapaba la cara.

Miré el reloj.  
Las 6:13.  
¿Tendría que ir al hospital hoy?

Me levanté y cogí la ropa que suelo usar para dormir y me la puse. Quizás deba hacer café... ¿tomará café? Es médico, probablemente con guardías interminables... seguro que toma café. Sonreí.

Al entrar en la cocina lo primero que me encontre su camisa y mi blusa descartadas en el suelo. Las cogí, echando mi blusa en el cesto de la ropa sucia y su camisa la colgue delicadamente en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

Aún quedaban cosas que recoger de la cena de ayer... suspiré cogiendo la cafetera y emepzando a preparar el café.

-Buenos días... - la aterciopelada voz de Edward llegó desde detrás de mi, pasó los brazos por la cintura apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro y me dio un beso en el cuello, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda obligandome a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Que haces?

-Café - susurré, girandome hacía él. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. -¿trabajas hoy? - el sonrió.

-Por la tarde.

-Bien... pues entonces podemos desayunar con tranquilidad ¿no? - Mi móvil empezó a sonar. Le sonreí mientras no separabamos y yo iba al salón buscando mi móvil.

Cuando lo encontré vi que era Michael. Descolgué.

-¿Si?

-Ya ha descolgado. ¿Bella? - dijo Mike... bastante "contentillo".

-¿Aún seguis por ahí? - pregunté extrañada buscando un reloj, que podían ser las 6:30 ya...

-Acabamos de salir de una discoteca en el centro... ¿donde estas? Quita Alice... Jasper dile a tu novia que me deje en paz, ¿Bella?- Miré a Edward, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sin camiseta, en ropa interior, sonriendome con una sonrisa de medio lado, que ya he visto antes... desee colgar a Mike, para poder ir a besarle...

-Estoy en casa, Mike.

-Oh... ya veo

-¡Preguntaselo ya! - pude oí a Alice.

-¿Estas sola?

-No...

-¿Y con quien estás?

-¿Para que le preguntas con quién? ¿Con quién va a estar? ¡Dame el telefono Mike! - decía Alice. Sonreí.

-Mira Mike, creo que voy a colgar.

-¡No! no cuelgues... ¿cuentame los detalles?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? oh, vamos Bella... desde cuando tu y yo somos recatados para contarnos estas cosas... bueno tu lo eres, pero... vamos - mientras Mike decía todo esto, podía oirle forcejear, y risas que identifique de Alice.

-Mike, voy a colgar... - Edward me pillo por sorpresa cogiendome el teléfono en ese moemnto.

EPOV

-Bella, vamos solo dime que tal fue - Michael reía mientras decía esto. Identifique las voces de mi hermana y de Jasper por detrás. Miré a Bella ella me miraba ligeramente sonrojada... un suplica en sus ojos

-Pues espero que bien... - Michael dejó de reir.

-¿Edward?

-Voy a colgar Michael... lo siento, Bella y yo estamos en mitad de algo que no quiero retrasar más.

BPOV

Se que abrí la boca de par en par cuando él colgo inmediatamente después de decir eso. Puso mi movil en mi mano de nuevo.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? No conoces a Michael, es capaz de imaginarse cosas... es capaz de venir hasta aquí solo para comprobarlo... es un pervertido, ¿sabes?

-¿No crees que pueda estar a la altura de lo que él pueda imaginar? - dijo dando un paso hacía mi rodeandome con los brazos y besandome. Devolví el beso encantada, estoy segura de que Edward es capaz de estar de sobra a la altura de cualquier cosa que Mike se pueda imaginar. Mi movil empezó a sonar de nuevo... me separé para mirar el número.

-Es tu hermano - dije levantando una ceja. Edward intentó quitarme el movil - No, espera... déjame a mi. Por favor... - descolgué - ¿Qué? - dije con impaciencia.

-¿Bella? Soy Emmett. ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento - No tarde en darme cuenta que Emmett no estaba con Mike y Alice, no había ruido de la calle ni risas por detrás, y Emmett claramente no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-No, no... perdona, es que pense que eras otra persona. - Edward me miró extrañado.

-Oye... mira... ¿Esta mi hermano contigo? Es qué... bueno no consigo localizarle y necesito hablar con él. - Noté que Emmett estaba nervioso por tener que preguntarme si Edward estaba conmigo, pero el tono de su voz me preocupo.

-Si, si... espera - le tendí el telefono a Edward - es Emmett - se que Edward vio en mis ojos la preocupación que me había trasnmitido su hermano. Cogió el teléfono y se separó de mi.

-¿Emmett?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cuando?. - Dios mio... ha pasado algo - ¿Donde estas?... ya veo. Emmett, no llames a Alice.... si... No, tranquilo, voy para allá... - Edward colgó... me dio el movil - Bella tengo que marcharme, lo siento.

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Esta Emmett bien? ¿Y Rose?

-Si, si tranquila... - Edward camino hacía la cocina cabizbajo. Le seguí.

-Puedo prepararte algo rápido para... ¿quieres el café? - Edward cogió la camisa de la silla y se la puso.

-No, tranquila - le miré fijamente, a mi mente vino una conversación que mantuve con Rose hace tiempo, sobre la madre de Emmett, llevaba años enferma, recaída tras recaída. De hecho Emmett y Rose se casan en parte por ella, no es que no quiesieran casarse, pero una vez lo decidideron, la fecha fue muy rápida, no hace ni 3 meses, y después de llevar saliendo juentos desde la universidad y viviendo juntos desde hace unos años cualquiera pensaría que les entraban las prisas ahora. Yo llegué a pensar que Rose se había quedado embarazada, pero no era así. Fue entonces cuando Rose me contó que la madre de Emmett tenía cancer, estaba muy mal, y tanto Emmett y ella sabían que después de tantos años, su madre deseaba verles casados, no sabían si podría soportar más recaídas, y aparentemente estaba bastante bien ahora.

-¿Esta tu madre peor? - Edward entonces me miro a los ojos, supongo que no esperaba que yo supiera lo de su madre. - Rose me lo contó - dije mirando al suelo, arrepentida de haberle preguntado.

-No, lo sé, tengo que ir al hospital... - salió de la cocina camino de mi habitación.

Note que mi respiración era lenta y pesada... no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

Camine detrás de él en silencio.

* * *

Lo sé, me encantan los dramones... que le voy a hacer. Bueno pero estan juntos, ¿no?

Prometo que no habrá muertes antes de la boda.

Espero vuestros Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

BPOV

Edward abrió la puerta y se giró hacía mi. Puso una mano en mi cuello con delicadeza y me beso en la frente.

-Gracias - susurró mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí ligeramente y me puse de puntillas rozando sus labios con los míos. Él suspiró. - Te llamo luego.

-Vale... - susurré. Salio de la casa y me apoye en el umbral mientras caminaba hacía el ascensor.

-¿Bella? - dijo mirándome de nuevo - si... si llama mi hermana, ¿puedes decirle que me tuve que marchar, pero que no sabes a donde exactamente?

-Claro...

-Gracias.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerro, yo cerré la de mi casa y miré a mi alrededor. Un montón de sentimiento encontrados fluían por mi interior... ¿estaba bien que me sintiera extremadamente feliz por la noche que he vivido con él sabiendo que ahora esta de camino al hospital porque su madre esta enferma?

Me dispuse a organizar la casa... con un largo día de domingo por delante.

EPOV

Camine hacia mi casa divagando... recuerdos y visiones de anoche intentaban escurrirse entre los datos de la historia médica de mi madre. Otra recaída. Ya estaba muy débil, no sé si podrá aguantar otra tanda de quimioterapia. Parecía estar tan bien últimamente. Cuando llegué a casa y entré encontré a Michael, el amigo de Bella, dormido en mi sofá...

Fui arrastrándome por la casa hasta que llegué a la habitación de Alice y Jasper y llame a la puerta. Alice abrió, estaba llorando. Joder Emmett te dije que no la llamaras. Prefería hacerlo yo, puede parecer insensible, pero como médico, he tenido que dar tantas malas noticias a tanta gente relacionadas con enfermedad y muerte, que me resulta fácil hacerlo con mi hermana pequeña, para evitarle un preocupación, pero Emmett a pesar de ser tan grande físicamente, es un pedazo de pan.

-Le dije que no te llamará... - susurré, pude ver a Jasper dormido en la cama. Ella salió de la habitación y se abrazó a mí. Lloró en silencio abrazada a mí.

-Le llamé yo... - continuó abrazada a mi - Hueles a ella... - le oí susurrar al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Qué? - se soltó secándose las lágrimas.

-A Bella, hueles a su perfume - dijo con un leve sonrisa en los labios - Tengo que darme una ducha y tomarme un café bien cargado, a ver si se me pasa un poco la resaca. No tardo mucho.

-Está bien - yo entre en mi cuarto y después en mi baño. Alice puede tardar horas en arreglarse, pero cuando quieres es capaz de estar lista en cinco minutos y se que esta vez lo estará. Me metí bajo la lucha y me concentré en el olor del perfume que se desvanecía de mi piel al mojarme el agua. Pensé en Bella, en como la había dejado... debía sentirse fatal...

--

BPOV

-¿No vas a contarme nada? - Mike se tocaba la frente, la resaca le hacía estar más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-No sé... me duele la cabeza.

-Porque no esperamos a que el Mike dicharachero este de buen humor...

-Es que parece que estas incomoda...

-Bueno Mike, tubo que irse porque han ingresado a su madre, que resulta estar muy enferma... ¿como quieres que me sienta? No sé que hacer, ni que decirle cuando hablamos, y encima por teléfono todo es tan frío.

-¿Ya te ha llamado?

-Cuando llego al hospital y ya tenía todo en orden, me llamo para disculparse de nuevo por tener que marcharse así, me siento fatal, ¿por que cree que debe disculparse? Su madre esta enferma...

-¿Sabes en que hospital esta?

-Si.

-¿Por qué no vas? - Mire a Mike durante unos segundos.

-Creo que te voy a hacer otro café, más cargado...

-Bella, este esta bien.

-Mike, yo no pinto nada allí.

-Bueno Emmett es tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y que me dices de Rose, por lo que dices esta muy afectada, ¿no?

-Si, Esme es como una madre para ella.

-Entonces, puedes ir a darle apoyo...

-Mike, no... No quiero precipitar las cosas ni dar nada por hecho.

-¿Dar por hecho qué?

-Lo de Edward... en estos momentos, Edward y yo somos para el otro un lío de una noche ¿no?...

-¿Eso es lo que es para ti?

-No... No lo sé.

-Bueno él te ha llamado, no creo que te considere un lío de una noche, si lo hiciera, se hubiese ido antes de que te despertaras. Y cuando te llame esta mañana no parecía tener intención de irse.

-No voy a ir al hospital Mike.

-Se acabo la discusión... me duele la cabeza y no me siento con fuerzas de convencerte... cada vez eres más testadura, Bella.

-Y tu cada vez eres más liante, Mike.

-Si pero sigo siendo encantador - me guiño un ojo.

-Irresistible - le dije yo.

-Lo sabía - los dos nos echamos a reír, aunque Mike dejo de hacerlo enseguida protestando por el dolor de cabeza.

-Deberías empezar a beber menos...

-Si... no voy a llevarte la contraria en eso - me sonrió.

--

APOV

Mamá dormía cuando llegamos. Pero ahora estaba despierta, mirando por la ventana, yo me había tumbado en la cama con ella, y miraba al techo de la habitación.

Mientras Papá y Edward hablan con Emmett sobre nuevos tratamientos en el pasillo, prefiero estar con ella. Las dos odiamos cuando Papá y Edward hablan de tratamientos, no son objetivos, por eso ninguno de ellos la tratan, puedes notar su desesperación cuando hablan de estadísticas en los resultados de las distintas terapias o tratamientos.

Rose, estaba sentada en la silla que había junta a la cama, secando las lágrimas silenciosas de sus mejillas. Leía un libro de poemas que mi madre había traído, había un poema que ella quería que leyéramos en la ceremonia de la boda. Incluso sintiéndose tan mal como se sentía tubo tiempo de coger el libro antes de venir al hospital.

-¿Rose? - dijo mi madre con una voz suave y cansada. Rose levantó la mirada del libro y la miró - Puede oír a Edward hablando por teléfono antes, con una tal Bella, ¿es tu Bella? - Yo me incorporé un poco y Rose y yo nos miramos. Rose volvió a mirar a mi madre.

-Si - susurró.

-Estoy deseando conocerla, siempre hablas tan bien de ella... Carlisle dijo que era una chiquilla encantadora cuando la conoció - mi madre sonrió.

Mi padre entró en la habitación.

- Esme, - empezó a decir con delicadeza - ya está es el quirófano listo - Mi madre suspiró mientras yo me levantaba de la cama, note que mi cuerpo temblaba...

-¿Y Edward? - preguntó mi madre débilmente.

-Estará en el quirófano, como mero observador, pero ha tenido que ir a prepararse.

-Deberías haberle dicho que no, Carlisle...

-Se lo he pedido yo, cariño - dijo mi padre mientras yo le abrazaba - el tiene la mente mucho más fría que yo.

-Lo sé, pero se que se pone nervioso.

EPOV

Cuando entre en el quirófano, ya estaba preparando a mi madre, el anestesista estaba explicándole el procedimiento y mi madre asentía. Después se separo de ella para seguir preparando el instrumental.

Me acerqué a ella y ella me sonrió.

-Si algo va mal, no quiero que hagas nada Edward, sal del quirófano, entendido.

-No va a ir nada mal.

-Lo sé... pero por si acaso, prométeme que no harás nada.

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias - mi madre desvió la mirada hacía el monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales sin soltar mi mano.

Recuerdo la primera operación, con la que empezó todo.

Mi madre llegó al hospital a urgencias una noche que tanto Carlisle como yo estábamos de guardia, yo aún estaba en periodo de prácticas. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, pero no le dio importancia. Estando sola en casa se desmayo. Rosalie y Emmett iban a cenar con ella esa noche, y cuando no apareció por el restaurante ni contestaba al teléfono ellos fueron a casa de mis padres a buscarla, encontrándola.

Recuerdo cuando la camilla entro en el box, y ella nos vio a mi padre y a mi. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir otro médico. Ella sabía que algo iba mal, que no era un simple desmayo y no quería que fuéramos nosotros los que lo descubriéramos.

Pero ni mi padre ni yo nos separamos de ella. Fui yo el que vio la primera radiografía y en aquel momento deseé haberla hecho caso. Aun recuerdo la cara de mi padre cuando puso la radiografía en el panel de luz. Él vio lo mismo que yo. El tumor era muy grande, esta claro que en aquel momento no sabíamos si era benigno o no, pero igual que cuando el paciente es solo eso, un paciente, es muy fácil ponerse en lo mejor, cuando el paciente es alguien al que quieres, en lo único que piensas es en que será lo peor.

En principio no fue lo peor que podía haber sido, en el quirófano, tanto mi padre como yo, vimos algo de esperanza, extirpamos aquel tumor, y el tratamiento fue un éxito en un principio. Lo peor fue, que al poco tiempo se reprodujo, una vez, y después otra y otra. Él cáncer fue ganando cada una de las batallas, y cuando parecía remitir, volvía a aparecer, hasta que empezó a aparecer en otros órganos, y llegó un momento en el que ya no había nada que hacer... podíamos dar más quimio o radioterapia, probar otras alternativas, pero la metástasis ya se había extendido tanto que lo único que hacían los tratamientos eran retrasar el final un poco más.

Por otro lado Esme, mi madre, no se rendía, parecía que la poca vida que quedaba en ella se había aferrado a este mundo y no permitía al cáncer terminar de ganar la batalla. Mi madre tenía una razón para vivir, quería ver a Emmett y Rose casarse, y ahora que la boda estaba próxima, ya hablaba de nietos y de lo preciosa que estaría Alice en su traje de novia. Mi madre también me miraba a mí pidiendo sin decir nada que yo encontrara a alguien pronto, que al menos ella pudiera conocer a la mujer con la que fuera a compartir el resto de mi vida. Pero esa mujer nunca llegaba...

Irremediablemente pensé en Bella...

-¿Dr. Cullen? - levanté la vista hacía la enfermera que me hablaba - Vamos a empezar si le parece bien.

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Edward? - mi madre apretó mi mano. Me agache para estar más cerca. - Te veo en un rato - sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

La anestesia empezó a hacer efecto.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

BPOV

Esta semana ha sido la más rara de mi vida... he sido muy feliz, pero a la vez la preocupación era desconcertante.  
No quiero imaginar como ha sido para él...  
Ha venido a recogerme a la librería hoy, porque ha salido pronto, y volver juntos a casa.

¿Es él feliz?... apreté más mi mano a la suya, él me dio un beso en la frente en respuesta. Se qué muchas veces su cabeza esta en otro lado, lo esta intentando, anoche le dije que si necesitaba tiempo, lo entendía y el me dijo que quería estar conmigo.

Es raro... nuestra relación ha avanzado muy rápido, y lo que en veces anteriores fueron meses, esta vez ha ocurrido en una semana...

Por lo menos, y dentro de lo que cabe esperar, su madre ya esta bien, le dieron el alta ayer y esta noche iré a conocerla, por eso Edward cambió su turno, y por eso ha venido a buscarme, sabe que estoy nerviosa.

Es curioso, porque Rosalie me presentara como su dama de honor, su mejor amiga... y Edward ha sido sincero conmigo, no sabe si decirle a su madre que estamos juntos de forma oficial, aunque los dos sabemos que ella lo sabe. Esme se lo dijo.

¿Espera Esme algo de mí? ¿Que pensara de una joven que trabaja en una pequeña librería que esta apunto de desaparecer? ¿Soy buena para su hijo un futuro cirujano?

Cuando le conté a Reneé que estaba saliendo con un médico pude oír los sueños de grandeza en su voz...

En fin... suspiré.

-Todo irá bien - susurró Edward.

-¿Y si no le gusto? - dije mirándole a la cara. Edward me miraba como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad

-¿Como puedes pensar algo así? - me encogí de hombros.

-No soy Rosalie...

-¿Que tiene que ver eso?

-Rose es guapa, tiene un buen empleo, don de gentes, es ágil, resuelta, simpatíca, habladora, no es tímida...

-Tu eres guapa - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - mucho más guapa que Rosalie, si me permites decirlo. Y tienes un buen empleo y don de gentes y no eres tan tímida... no eres tímida conmigo. No eres muy ágil - sonrió pícaramente - pero no creo que a mi madre le importe ese mínimo detalle. - le sonreí.

-Lo dices porque sabes que es lo que quiero oír - escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y respiré su esencia. Los restos de su colonia mezclado con el olor de hospital.

-Eres cabezota... eso le gustará.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno ser cabezota?

-Que luchas por lo que quieres... Y lo digo porque es lo que pienso, no porque es lo que quieres oír... además lo que quieres oír es algo que te de la razón... - río internamente, pude notarlo.

--

Y aquí estábamos en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, Edward aparcó en el camino que había hacía el garaje al lado del coche de Emmett. Alice y Jasper venían con nosotros.

Cuando bajamos del coche Alice me cogió de la mano.

-No estés nerviosa.

-No lo estoy... estoy aterrada, que no es lo mismo - Alice se echó a reír mientras caminaba hasta Jasper y se agarraba a su brazo.

-Vamos - me susurró Edward.

Cuando entramos en el interior noté arder mis mejillas por el cambio de temperatura, Edward me cogió el abrigo, Rose vino a recibirnos con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Como está? - Preguntó Alice nerviosa.

-Muy animada, de verdad, parecer mentira que ayer estuviera ingresada, de verdad.

Alice camino rápido hacía el interior de la casa seguida por Jasper.

Rose nos miró a Edward y a mi.

-¿Qué queréis hacer? - Yo miré a Edward que se pasó la mano por el pelo. Un gesto que hace inconcientemente cuando está nervioso.

-No sé... es mejor que la presentes tu... yo hablaré con ella después.

-Entonces vamos - Rosé cogió mi mano y tiró de mi. Pero me solté y me acerqué a él. Dándole un beso en la mejilla y después me giré hacía Rose, que me son rió y empezó a caminar por el mismo sitio que había desparecido Alice.

Cuando entramos en el salón, Esme estaba sentada en un sofá, de espaldas a mí, así que no me vio entrar. Alice estaba agachada a lado del sofá sonriéndole, mientras Esme le acariciaba el pelo. Jasper estaba en un lateral un poco separado junto a Emmett, frente a nosotras estaba el Dr. Cullen de pie junto a Alice. Él si nos vio entrar. Nos sonrió.

Conocí al Dr. Cullen hacía unos meses, fue una casualidad provocada por mi torpeza, y la cicatriz de unos puntos en el interior de mi muñeca me recordarán toda la vida la vergüenza que pasé cuando el dijo _"¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres la amiga de Rose?"._

Quizás en unos años sea una anécdota que contar entre risas, pero ahora no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Alice levantó la vista en ese momento, sonrió y se incorporó. Entonces Esme se giró hacía mi.

Estaba pálida, y delgada, pero aún así se podía ver que era una mujer preciosa. Sonrió. Y era la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en mi vida, llena de alegría y felicidad. Era contagiosa y no pude evitar sonreírle yo a ella.

Rose y yo nos acercamos.

-Esme, esta es Bella - Esme alzó sus dos manos hacía mi y yo puse la mía entre ellas. Mis manos estaban frías aún por la temperatura exterior, pero note las suyas aun más frías. Sus manos estrecharon la mía con dulzura.

-Oh, Bella, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte - dijo con una sonrisa calidad.

-Yo también, Esme, es un placer - dije mordiéndome ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Pero ¿que hacéis todos de pie? - dijo entonces sentaos. Esme tiro débilmente de mi mano hacia ella dando golpecitos a su lado en el sofá. - ¿Donde esta Edward? - Yo levanté la vista y le vi apoyado en la puerta del salón.

-Estoy aquí mamá.

-Pues ven aquí, hijo, déjame que te vea sin ese horrible uniforme verde... - yo le sonreí mientras me sentaba junto a Esme, que aún sujetaba su mano entre las mías. Mis nervios desaparecieron poco a poco.

--

Después de la cena, los chicos fueron con el Dr. Cullen al garaje a ver algo de uno de los coches. Rose había recibido una llamada de emergencia de su jefe y estaba en un rincón hablando con él. Alice había ido a por algo que Esme le había pedido que no alcancé a oír, así que estábamos ella y yo casi a solas. Esme sentada en el sofá en el mismo sitio que cuando yo llegué y yo en un sillón que había a lado.

-Dime Bella, Rose y tu fuisteis entonces juntas al colegio en Seattle.

-Si, bueno al instituto, en Forks, esta cerca de Seattle.

-Ya veo, y luego acabasteis las dos en Chicago.

-Si, las dos estudiamos en la universidad aquí.

-¿Y hace mucho que conociste a Edward? - me sonrojé... esa era una de las preguntas que yo temía antes de que Edward hablase con ella como había dicho, y aún no ha hablado con ella.

-Bueno... no mucho - susurré mirando mi regazo. Esme no dijo nada y levanté la vista ella me miraba, sonriendo.

-Lo siento cielo, no quería incomodarte, es que he observado tanta complicidad entre vosotros durante la cena... y nunca había visto a Edward así. Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿A mí? - darme las gracias a mi ¿por qué?

-Si, por hacerle feliz - Esme sonrió. Entonces me percaté de que Alice estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón con una caja entre las manos mirándome sonriendo ampliamente. Asintió levemente, y después se acercó, sentándose a lado de su madre.

-Disculpadme. - dijo Rose, acercándose.

-¿Se solucionó el problema, Rose? - Preguntó Esme.

-Si, tranquila.

Alice entonces abrió la caja, dentro había varias cajas más pequeñas. Esme cogió una.

-Rose, quiero que lleves esto como objeto prestado el día de la boda - Rose se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba yo sentada y cogió la caja de las manos de Esme - también podría aplicarse a ser el objeto viejo si no tienes otro. Lleva en mi familia desde hace años, todas las mujeres de la familia y las que entraban en ella la llevaron - Rose abrió la caja las dos miramos en su interior.

Era una pulsera. Era preciosa. De brillantes y plateada.

-¡Dios mío, Esme!, es preciosa...

-Y quedará preciosa con tu vestido - dijo Alice.

-Quiero ir a la próxima prueba del vestido, si mi salud me lo permite - Rose se levantó y con delicadeza abrazó a Esme.

-Gracias Esme. Y por supuesto Esme, vendrá mi madre también, desde Florida, así que podríamos después comer todas juntas - dijo

-Así también podré ver ese vestido que dicen que te sienta tan bien a ti, Bella. - dijo Esme desviando su mirada hacía mí, sonriéndome.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

EPOV

Cuando salí de la ducha Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la TV. Me senté en el sofá para después tumbarme boca arriba apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Bella pasó sus dedos distraídamente por mi pelo sin dejar de mirar la TV.

-¿En que piensas? - encogió ligeramente los hombros. Mire hacía la TV, eran anuncios, no creo que estuvieran realmente acaparando su atención de esa manera. Me incorporé y me senté a su lado, cogí una de sus manos y la estreche entre las mías. - Bella, mírame. - Giró su cabeza hacía mi. - ¿Qué pasa? - Negó ligeramente - ¿Nada?... ¿Seguro?

Bella miró su regazo a nuestras manos y puso su otra mano encima, acariciando las mías mientras sujetaban la suya.

-Tu madre... ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de qué...? - Vi como tragaba saliva.

-¿Se cure? - asintió sin levantar la lista de las manos. - tendría que ocurrir un milagro - suspiré.

-¿Entonces hay posibilidad? - me miró a los ojos, lo suyos llenos de esperanza.

-Bella, ojala, pero... - bajó la mirada.

-Pero a veces ocurren milagros, ¿no?

-A veces... pero Bella... normalmente no... - suspiré - Como hijo quiero que ocurra... pero como médico me es imposible creer que vaya a ocurrir un milagro...

-Ojala la hubiese conocido antes... - Bella suspiró - ¿A qué hora tienes que estar mañana en el hospital?

-Demasiado pronto.

-Debería irme a mi casa ya...

-Quédate... - nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada durante algún tiempo. Bella pasó su mano por mi frente apartando el pelo aún húmedo de mi cara, después suspiró. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

Besé su pelo. Y después sus labios. Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo mientras yo buscaba la cremallera del vestido, sin ningún éxito.

-Para... - dijo sonriendo - no tiene cremallera... deja de buscarla, es una camisera larga... - Agarré la parte de abajo del vestido y me dispuse a tirar de ella, mira a Bella a los ojos sonriendo para pedirle permiso, pero ella no sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? - Mi mano inmediatamente soltó la prenda. Ella notó el movimiento de mi mano - No... Osea... - suspiró mientras ella cogió y empezó a quitarse el vestido como si fuera una camiseta.

-Espera, Bella, ¿quieres hablarlo? - dije evitando que siguiera.

-No me has entendido bien... bueno no, quizás no lo he expresado bien... da igual.

-No, no da igual... ¿quieres... ir más despacio?

-No... Es que... no sé, nunca he estado con alguien como estoy contigo en tan poco tiempo y me resulta desconcertante.

-A mi me pasa igual... pero cuando estoy contigo simplemente me dejo llevar por el instinto.

Ella me besó, mientras tiraba de mí para ponernos de pie. Me cogió la mano y tiró de mi hacía el pasillo para ir a mi habitación.

-¿Y que te dice tu instinto ahora? - dijo con una mirada seductora en la cara. ´

-Pues me dice que iremos más rápido si... - la empuje contra una de las paredes y besé su cuello mientras que ponía mis manos en sus caderas y la levantaba. Bella rodeó inmediatamente mi cintura con sus piernas - ... si te llevo así. - La miré a los ojos.

-Vale - asintió ella, entre risas.

Una vez en mi habitación si soltarla nos tumbamos en la cama. Y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y acariciarnos el cuerpo.

-Te quiero... - susurró, acariciando me mejilla. Esas palabras se sentían llenas de sentimiento, de verdad... y de amor.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella. - dije y después la besé.

--

BPOV

Cuando abrí los ojos el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Había una hoja de papel doblada sobre la otra almohada. Sonreí pensando en esos pequeños detalles que tenía Edward, como dedicar unos segundos antes de irse a trabajar a escribirme algo. Me estiré un poco haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir los músculos de mis piernas doloridos por haber rodeado a Edward con ellas anoche mientras hacíamos el amor.

Alargué la mano y cogí la hoja de papel y la desdoble. El un folio y estaba totalmente en blanco salvo dos palabras escritas en el centro. Sonreí al leerlas mientras volvía a doblar la hoja dejándola sobre la almohada de nuevo.

--

Ya llevaba una hora más o menos en la librería organizando los libros que habían llegado esa mañana cuando el Sr. Daniels bajó a la tienda.

-¿Como se encuentra hoy George?

-Bien, Bella, bien, ya sabes, vamos tirando... ¿Y tu? ¿Todo bien ayer?

-Si, George.

-Me gustó, el chico... parecía muy amable.- Sonreí - Y me dijo que vendría un día a jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo.

Me reír para mí. El George, me había intentado enseñar jugar al ajedrez en multitud de ocasiones, pero resulto que ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente paciencia para eso.

-Estoy segura de que lo hará George.

-Hoy van a traer una remesa nueva, quiero colocar las novedades en esta zona de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si. - dije mientras los dos empezábamos amover los libros y para cuando trajeron el material nuevo ya casi teníamos la recolocación terminada.

Fue un buen día en la tienda, hacía buen tiempo y la librería estaba junto a un parque y cerca de un colegio y del hospital, así que la gente se acercaba si iba a pasear al parque.

Como Edward había entrado hoy muy temprano no me extraño verle entrar por la puerta a media tarde.

-¡Hola! - dije levantándome de la silla de detrás del mostrador y dando la vuelta para besarle.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el día? - dijo después de besarme tiernamente durante unos segundos.

-Bien- dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Y tú?

-Ha sido un día tranquilo - teniendo en cuenta que Edward trabajaba en urgencias, eso era bueno.

-Aún me queda una hora para salir...

-Lo sé, no me importa esperarte - dijo mientras me soltaba y cogía un libro de uno de los mostradores distraídamente. Sonreí. - me sentaré ahí y leeré algo - Y así lo hizo.

En realidad no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. Había descubierto en estos días que Edward puede permanecer muchas horas despierto, y que aunque este cansado no lo parece, pero también se queda dormido en segundos si tiene la mínima oportunidad. Debería estar agotado, anoche no durmió mucho más de 4 horas antes de irse esta mañana y ni siquiera sé a que hora lo hizo. Le dejé dormir hasta que termine de recoger, cerré la caja y estuve lista para irme, incluso subí a despedirme de George antes de despertarle.

Me acerqué a él y me puse de cuclillas al lado del sillón donde se había sentado le quité el libro con cuidado y después le acaricie el pelo.

-Hey, dormilón - sin abrir los ojos el se estiró un poco - ya estoy lista, anda vamos para que te puedas tumbar en condiciones en una cama.

-Mmmm... Es viernes...

-Ya... ¿y?

-¿No quieres ir a cenar o algo? - dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente. - ¿No ibas a quedar con Rose y Alice?

-Bueno... si, pero... ¿no estas cansado?

-Ya no - dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Vayamos a casa antes, ¿vale?

-Como quieras. - dijo levantándose.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue bastante similar al del resto de días que habíamos ido o vuelto juntos. El sonrió mientras estábamos en silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En el día que te vi por primera vez - sonreí - llevabas también este abrigo. Leías un libro. Me he dado cuenta que desde que estamos juntos lees menos.

-¿No es verdad?

-Si no estuviera aquí yo ahora irías leyendo.

-Bueno si, pero leo en casa y en los ratos libres en la tienda. Además prefiero ir así. - dije acurrucándome más entre sus brazos mientras el me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Y yo también - susurró y después me besó el pelo.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**EPOV**

Realmente es curioso observar como Rose y Bella han aceptado a Alice. Al verlas interactuar creerías que las tres se conocen desde siempre. Alice, en realidad, es la persona más sociable que conozco, y evidentemente no conozco mucho a Rose, pero es bastante más fría, al menos conmigo. Bella... es tímida, incluso conmigo, lo cual muchas veces me desconcierta, ya que su timidez aflora en los momentos más inesperados, pero después en la intimidad se desvanecen.

Lo cual me hace pensar en que no se apenas nada sobre ella... es decir, se cosas sobre ella que en una relación normal tardarías un tiempo en descubrir, pero no se cuando es su cumpleaños o cual es su comida favorita, cosas que quizás normalmente se descubren en una primera cita.

Jasper me dio un codazo y le miré de reojo.

-Menudas dos... Alice y Rose han criticado a la mitad del bar en 10 minutos, Bella es claramente una santa a su lado.

Las miré durante una poco más y me di cuenta que aunque Bella se ríe, ella no es la que señala ni empieza ninguno de los comentarios. En ese momento ella me miró y me sonrió, me incline hacia ella y me concedió toda su atención girándose y dando parcialmente la espalda a Rose y Alice para acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué? - susurró.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? - Se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-¿Por?

-No sé... hay cosas que no sé de ti que quiero saber.

-¿Ahora? - dijo sonriéndome mientras estudiaba mi cara. Asentí.

-El 13 de Septiembre. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El 20 de Junio - ella sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué?

-Él tuyo será antes... - después su sonrisa se redujo, sin llegar a desaparecer del todo. - No me gusta hacer un gran evento de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por?

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención. Ni que la gente se gaste el dinero por mí. - hice una mueca con la boca... vaya eso es raro.

-Bueno... ya hablaremos de eso.

-Me toca.

-¿Perdona?

-Yo también quiero saber cosas.

-Oh... vale.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito? -

-Mmmm - acaricie el cuello de la camiseta de color rojo de Bella que resaltaba el color de su piel - ahora mismo este... - me dio un golpecillo sobre el hombro.

-Hablo en serio.

-Y yo... - suspiré - El azul. ¿El tuyo? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

-El verde - dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Pensé que lo decía por el color de mis ojos como yo había hecho con su camiseta.

-Bella...

-No en serio... es verdad, pregúntaselo a Rose, si quieres...

-Esta bien - me incliné sobre Bella para tocar el brazo de Rose para llamar su atención, noté como Bella se ruborizaba mirando al suelo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No pude evitar sonreír. - ¿Rose?

-¿Si?

Note como Jasper y Emmett me miraba sorprendidos porque no solo ya había separado a Bella de la conversación sino que estaba interrumpiendo también a ellas dos. Rose y Alice me miraron confundidas.

-¿Cual es el color favorito de Bella? - Rose miró a Bella, que estaba entre nosotros pero no alzó la mirada del suelo. La cara de Rose mostraba que no entendía de que iba esto, lo cual era más que comprensible.

-El verde - la respuesta de Rose sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación, noté que Bella se relajaba levemente. Rose vio que yo sonreí y su expresión cambio. - Tendríais que haberlo visto cuando teníamos unos 15 años tenía un jersey verde... horrible, - noté que Bella se tensaba y levantó la vista hacia Rose alarmada, pero esta miraba a Alice. - que literalmente no se quitó hasta que se caía a pedazos, creo que aun lo tiene... ¿no llevabas guardado en...?... mmm... yo... - Rose miró a Bella esta la miraba y no pude verle la cara, pero vi que mi hermana desviaba la mirada hacia Emmett. - Perdón... - susurró Rose.

Bella se separó de mi, cogió el bolso y masculló algo que sonó parecido a "Voy al baño", Rose hizo amago de ir tras ella pero la detuve y fui yo. La alcance antes de que entrara en el baño.

-¿Bella? - la giré pero no me miró - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...

-No, vamos, lo siento...

-No es por ti...

-Por favor...

-Estoy bien - dijo soltándose y entrando en el baño.

Rose se paró a mi lado.

-Lo siento he metido la pata, pero... voy a hablar con ella... se le pasará.

Volví hacia los demás.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó Alice intrigada.

-No lo sé. Creo que es algo entre ellas. - Los tres nos giramos al notar el resoplido que dio Emmett.

-¿Qué? - dijo suavemente cuando vio que los tres le mirábamos.

-¿Que le pasa? - preguntó Alice.

-¿Y yo que sé?

-¿Emmett?

-No, Alice... - dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Pero... - puse mi mano en el hombro de Alice y dejó de hablar.

**BPOV**

-Bella, lo siento, yo...

No contesté.

-¿Sabes que no lo hice...? - Las silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas - ¿Bella?

-Necesito cinco minutos...

-Bella, no...

-¿Por favor...? - dije apretando el trozo de tela verde contra mi pecho

-No voy a dejarte aqui encerrada llorando Bella...

-No estoy llorando. - Hubo silencio. Pero la puerta del baño no se había abierto, así que Rose seguía ahí.

Después de varios minutos me sequé las lágrimas con el brazo.

-¿Rose?

-¿Si? - Abrí la puerta del baño y nos miramos, Rose tenía la expresión triste y llena de remordimiento. - Bella, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, yo... no... Es que... no sé... soy lo peor. - desvió la vista hacia un lado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... no sé que me ha pasado... - Rose me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo. Cuando no separamos ella vio el trozo de tela en mi mano. Yo lo miré - Solo conservo esto... mi madre insistió en tirarlo tantas veces que... corte este trozo y tiré el resto.

**EPOV**

Cuando Bella y Rose volvieron del baño, Rose enseguida pidió más bebidas para todos, yo miré a Bella, estaba claro que había estado llorando y no sabía muy bien que hacer la verdad. Ella agarró mi mano y se acercó a mí poniéndose de puntillas para hablarme al oído.

-Tenemos que hablar... pero aqui no.

Unos minutos después estábamos a un par de manzanas del bar sentados en una cafetería con un café humeante delante nuestro. Los dos seguíamos en silencio. Hasta que ella empezó a hablar. Su voz casi era un susurró.

-Mi padre era policía... - la miré esperando, su voz estaba llena de emoción y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin llegar a derramarse. - él murió en acto de servicio.

-Bella lo siento. - dije lentamente sin saber que más decir o hacer.

-No, no lo sientas, fue hace mucho tiempo, y yo... creía haberlo superado. De hecho normalmente hablo de él y no me pasa esto... supongo que... estos últimos días... bueno... estoy más sensible de lo normal... - Se limpió los ojos con la servilleta - El horrible jersey verde era suyo, ya tenía muchos años cuando lo _heredé._ Mi madre y yo odiábamos ese jersey, y aun así él se lo ponía cada día después del trabajo. Yo lo llevé durante meses, ya fuera puesto o metido en la mochila o el bolso. Mi madre lo detestaba tanto... pero yo no podía tirarlo. - abrió la mano y me mostró un trozo de tela verde descolorido y deshilachado. - Al final cedí... - Volví a mirarle a la cara, sonreí ligeramente. - Creo que deberíamos contarnos todo lo que creamos oportuno ahora... - Asentí.

**BPOV**

Me quedé dormida de vuelta a casa pero fui consciente de cuando entramos en mi piso esa noche, Edward me llevaba en brazos y camino hasta la habitación dejándome con delicadeza sobre la cama empezó a quitarme los zapatos.

-Mmmm... - dije estirando los brazos.

-Shhh, sigue durmiendo.

-No... - susurré pero no abrí los ojos. Edward me quitó el abrigo como pudo y despues me tapó con el la manta que estaba a los pies de mi cama. - Quédate... - volví a susurrar.

-¿Seguro?

-Si - dije mientras levantaba un lado de la manta y me movía hacia un lado de la cama para hacerle sitio. Cuando se tumbó me acurruque en su costado y respiré profundamente.

Esa noche soñé con mi padre y me desperté llorando mientras Edward me secaba las lágrimas y me apretaba más contra él.

Edward no merecía esto... él ya tenía suficiente con su madre como para que yo siga llorando a mi padre que murió ya hace varios años.

-Lo siento... - susurré.

Él simplemente besó mis labios con ternura.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**BPOV**

-¡Ay!... ¡Ay!... ¡Aghh!

-¡Estate quieta!

-Me estás haciendo daño.

-Para que te dejas el pelo largo, si nunca haces nada con él, o lo llevas suelto o en coleta, y ya...

-Me gusta largo... ¡Ay!

-Deja de moverte.

-Pero si no me muevo, ¡Au!... además si el día de la boda voy a ir a una peluquería a que me peinen que más da que hoy lleve el pelo recogido no... ¡AY!... ¡Alice que es mi cabeza!

-No seas exagerada. Tenemos que ver como queda con todo junto - Alice se mordía el labio mientras colocaba un horquilla más en mi pelo.

-Y no podría haberme hecho una coleta.

-No es lo mismo, Bella, y si cooperaras un poco más...

-¡Au! - Mire de reojo a Jasper que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, claramente riéndose de mí. - Cuando me levante te vas a enterar rizicitos de oro. - Alice soltó una carcajada. Jasper sonrió.

-Debería grabaros en video para que lo vierais después - dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se marchaba.

-¡Ya está!

-¡Gracias a dios! - Me levanté para ver el resultado. - Vaya... - la verdad es que había quedado muy bonito.

-Tienes un pelo precioso Bella, deberías sacarle más partido. - Alice caminó hasta el pasillo de camino al salón - ¿Mamá?, ¿Rose?, ¿Señora Hale? ya estamos listas.

La madre de Rosalie, Amanda, cuando me voy sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, Bella, quien lo diría.

-Espera a ver cuanto dura... - dijo Rose - empezará a tocárselo dentro de 5 minutos, y acabará despeinada en unos 15, más o menos.

-Eso no es verdad - protesté yo. Alice me echo una mirada asesina.

-Si te lo tocas te corto las manos, y no creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia.

Sentí como me subían los colores mientras Rose y Alice se partían de risa. Amanda parecía distraída poniéndose el abrigo. Esme se paró a mi lado y me acarició el brazo. Levanté la vista para mirarla a los ojos, como siempre llenos de ternura.

-Esta muy guapa Bella- susurró dulcemente.

---

Tendré que admitir que me gusta como queda finalmente el vestido. No puedo negarlo. Incluso me gusta más que el vestido inicial. Por lo menos Rose y Alice cedieron y todas las damas de honor vamos con el mismo color de vestido, pero los vestido varían un poco entre ellos, y me dejaron, al menos, elegir el corte con el que sé que voy a estar más cómoda y tranquila, dentro de las opciones que había.

-¿Bella? - una de las modistas de la tienda me llamó - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no, ya estoy - dije abriendo la puerta del probador. La dependienta sonrío al verme, en su cara se notaba que estaba satisfecha con el resultado de lo que veía.

Cuando salí de la zona de probadores, estaban ya todas las chicas menos Rose. Se hizo silencio cuando todas me vieron y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Ay, Bella! - dijo la madre de Rose - déjame que te haga una foto, tu madre no puede perderse esto.

-No señora Hale, de verdad, ya me verá el día de... - el click de la cámara del móvil sonó.

- ¡Perfecta! - Me mordí el labio mientras hacía caculos de cuantas personas iban a ver esa foto antes de que yo pudiera apoderarme de su teléfono y borrarla.

Suspiré pesadamente. Alice se acercó a mí y colocó la tela de mi vestido con cuidado. Mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Pensaba en la cara que pondrá mi hermano cuando te vea por primera vez con este vestido. El estará con Emmett y tu con Rose, y como ellos no deben verse, vosotros tampoco os vais a ver... - Las dos nos miramos a los ojos. Yo también sonreí. Después desvié la mirada y me sonrojé. - Eres consciente de que el vestido se viene a casa conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero no se lo puedes enseñar! Perderá todo la magia - Alice protestó mientras yo miraba a Jasper que leía un libro sentado en una silla al lado de un mostrador en la otra punta de la tienda.

-¿Y él?... - dije señalándole.

-Él... - Alice le miró y sonrió - él se tiene que probar su chaqué, ya lo sabes...

-Alice no incordies a Bella. - dijo Esme acercándose a nosotras indicando a Alice que se incorporara para mirarnos. - Perfectas... - susurró.

---

-Voy a matar a tu hermana.

-¿Aun sigues quitándote horquillas? - dijo Edward asomándose por la puerta del baño.

-Si... - protesté, mientras seguía buscando horquillas entre mi espesa melena. - Me cortaré el pelo solo para no tener que volver a pasar por esto. - Edward se puso detrás de mí, y empezó a ayudarme.

-Es una pena... - dijo mientras sacaba una horquilla de entre mi pelo y la miraba con un ligero gesto de desagrado.

-¿Por?

-Me gusta tu pelo... - dijo acariciando mi nuca con una mano. Nos miramos en el reflejo del espejo. - pero si quieres cortártelo... bueno es tu pelo...

-No quiero... pero... ay... - dije tirando de una horquilla. - Al paso que voy me voy a arrancar la mitad.

-Deja que lo haga yo no ves en que dirección van las horquillas, por eso te haces daño. - Resoplé y le dejé que siguiera él, al menos me dolía menos cuando las quitaba él. Sonreí pensando en la paradoja de que un médico tuviera que hacer algo así...

-Qué... ¿es más difícil que dar puntos?

-Pshhh... No me desconcentres - dijo sonriendo. Después los dos estuvimos en silencio durante un rato. Yo cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando medio dormida. - ¿Qué tal el vestido de Rose?.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres el padrino.

-Creí que era el novio el que no podía ver ni saber nada del vestido.

-Ya pero, por si acaso.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Claro que si, pero no me fío de Emmett. - Edward se echó a reír.

-Ya... bueno y... ¿los vuestros?

-No, no... - dije con cierto tono musical acompañado del movimiento de mi dedo índice. Edward sonrió.

-Solo una pista...

-A ver... dime.

-¿De que color es?

-¿El vestido de Rose?... mmm... pues - blanco ¿qué? recuerdo que me lo habían dicho... ¿roto? ¿Cáscara de huevo? ¿Nieve? ¿Viejo?

-No, el tuyo... él de Rose supongo que blanco.

-Hay muchos tipos de blanco... al menos eso me han dicho últimamente.... y no es blanco... bueno si... pero... no es blanco.

Edward se echó a reír.

-El tuyo... - insistió.

-Azul... pero prométeme que no le dirás a Alice nunca, que te lo he dicho.

-Palabra de _Boy Scout._

-¿Eras _Boy Scout_?

-Si, claro. ¿No fuiste _Girl Scout?_

-No, no me dejaban.

-¿Tus padres?

-Las demás niñas y los monitores - Edward alzó la mirada para mirarme a los ojos extrañado. Suspiré - Fui tres días, el primero me rompí la muñeca porque me caí jugando y el segundo me tropecé y provoque que otras dos niñas se tropezaran conmigo... y el tercero coincidió con Halloween e hice que todas las niñas acabaran llorando con la historia que conté y las niñas empezaron a decirles a sus padres que no querían que yo fuese y los monitores pidieron a mis padres que por favor me llevaran a otras actividades. Así que mi madre me apuntó a un grupo de lectura. Muchas más seguro.

Edward se echó a reír y yo también. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y me di cuenta de que ya no había más horquillas. Me giré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Gracias. - dije poniéndome de puntillas y besándole inocentemente en los labios. Edward me levantó del suelo y me sentó sobre la encimera del baño mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi alborotado pelo inclinando mi cabeza para besarme de nuevo, aunque esta vez el beso de inocente no tenía nada.

Le rodeé con las piernas acercándole más a mí notando lo excitado que estaba ya. Agarré la parte de abajo de su camiseta tirando de ella para empezar a quitársela. Edward se separó de mi justo lo suficiente para deshacerse de ella y se la quitó con urgencia airándola, sin mirar donde caía, mientras volvía a besarme de nuevo.

Una de sus manos se aferró a la cintura del pantalón de mi chándal mientras me levantaba haciendo fuerza con el otro brazo para quitármelos, pero no podía solo con una mano. Protesto sin dejar de besarme.

-Espera... - dije mientras le empujaba para que se separará de mí. Me costó un poco mientras me besaba el cuello pero al final lo conseguí, me bajé el pantalón lo suficiente para que él únicamente tuviera que tirar de ellos para quitármelos. Y los dejó caer una vez que se deshizo de ellos y de mis calcetines, volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas acariciando mis muslos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos... - susurró

-Solo han sido dos días, una noche...

-¿No me has echado de menos? - su expresión adoptó una tristeza teatral. Sonreí.

-Claro... - dije acariciando sutilmente el vello de sus pectorales - Pero no ha sido tan horrible - dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mientras le guiñaba uno.

-¿Ah sí?

-Mmm hmmm.

-Pues tendré que solucionar eso.

-¿El qué? - dije mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.

-No puede ser que no me eches de menos, así que voy a hacer que la próxima vez que tenga guardia desees tener que ir a urgencias.

-¿Y como vas a hacer...? - y en ese momento presionó su mano contra mi sexo haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de mis labios.

-Así. - contestó con autoridad volviendo a separar la mano colocándola sobre mi cintura. Mientras yo protesté.

-Creo que no lo he entendido muy bien... - la sonrisa que es extendió por sus facciones no tenía precio.

-Vas a tener que prestar más atención entonces - Dijo mientras quitaba mis manos de su cintura y terminaba de quitarse los pantalones.

-¿Comando? Vaya...

-Si, igual que tú - dijo mientras me quitaba el top debajo del cual no me había puesto sujetador. Después se lanzó a mi pecho, besando y mordiendo, mientras sus manos buscaban la forma de deshacerse de la única prenda que quedaba entre nosotros.

Mi mano izquierda se enredaba en su pelo mientras rodeé su miembro con la derecha y comencé a acariciarle lentamente de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que su boca parada durante unos segundos sus movimientos, noté su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello y en ese justó momento logró que mi ropa interior cayera sobre mis tobillos donde ya no necesite ayuda para deshacerme de ella.

Y me besó.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me fundí en el beso con él. Me levantó de la encimera y yo rodeé su cintura con las piernas, sin dejar de besarle el cuello mientras me llevaba a la habitación.

Lentamente me tumbó en la cama y después se separó de mí para coger un condón de la mesilla y se lo puso. Volviendo sobre mi besó la punta de mi nariz y después mis labios.

Mientras los dedos de su mano derecha viajaban hacia el sur entre nosotros separando mis labios y acariciando mi entrada tentativamente. Un suave gruñido de satisfacción salió de su pecho al comprobar que no hacían falta más juegos preliminares. Después desplazo un dedo desde mi vagina a mi clítoris acariciándolo lentamente haciendo círculos sobre él.

La sensación hizo que mi espalda se arqueara, se me cerraran los ojos y mis piernas instintivamente empezaran a cerrarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió.

-Lo siento, mi vida, no puedo esperar más... - susurró mientras me penetraba lentamente. La mano que me había estado acariciando agarró mi pierna derecha y después se deslizó por debajo de mi rodilla haciendo que quedara suspendía sobre su brazo lo que provocó que el ángulo con el que me penetrará no solo cambiara si no que fuera mucho más profundo.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! - se me abrieron los ojos de par en par. Edward sonrió mientras siguió con ese ritmo lento para poco después hacer el mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna. La nueva posición y la lentitud de las embestidas hacían que la fricción fue tan placentera que casi era insoportable.

No ayudaban los besos y suaves mordisco en mi cuello... pezones... mejillas... el lóbulo de mi oreja... un susurró... palabras dulces que no soy capaz de entender por la intensidad de todo lo demás...

-Edward... - mi voz era un susurró también - más... - eso es todo lo que fui capaz de decir. Pude verle sonreí pero siguió con ese ritmo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - Por favor...

-Por favor ¿qué? - su voz le delató, lo desea tanto como yo.

Intenté aumentar yo el ritmo, pero al tener las piernas dobladas de esa manera me era imposible moverme...

-Más... más...

-¿Más?

-Si... - gemí

-No. - Embistiendo una vez más profundamente y quedándose quieto dentro de mí.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos respirando entrecortadamente... noté como el placer que me estaba llevando al orgasmo empezaba a disiparse. Y empezó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez más rápido pero no lo suficiente. Dejé caer mi cabeza pesadamente sobre el colchón mientras acariciaba su espalda, clavándole las uñas, con cuidado de no hacerle sangre, pero lo suficiente para hacerle un poco de daño

-¡Bella!

-¡Más rápido! - le contesté bruscamente.

Y entonces si me hizo casó, me besaba con fuerza para cubrir mis gemidos cuando la espiral de placer se apoderó de mi, convulsionando sobre él envolviéndole.

El orgasmo me llenó y cuando empezó a disiparse un poco entonces él aumento el ritmo de sus caderas buscando su propio orgasmo y el cambio de velocidad y de intensidad provocó que mi interior volviera a explotar con él.

Y se desplomó sobre mí.

Lentamente sacó sus brazos de debajo de mis piernas para levantarse. Saliendo lentamente de mi, protesté al sentirme vacía de nuevo, pero no me podía mover estaba totalmente derrotada. Observé como se levantaba y se quitaba el condón tirándolo en la papelera que tenía bajo el la mesa.

-¿Qué opinas ahora? - susurró recostándose a mi lado y besando mi mejilla.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que te he dicho antes... - deslizó sus dedos por mi hombro y mi clavícula acariciando mi cuello después y deslizándose después acariciando mi pezón y siguiendo el camino hacía mi estomago donde se detuvo para rodearme por la cintura girándome hacía él para que le mirara de frente.

-No sé... no me acuerdo... - sonrió.

-¿Me echarás de menos la próxima vez que tenga guardia? - Sonreí.

-Siempre te echo de menos... aunque lo negaré siempre si eso significa que vas a volverme a hacer algo así - empezó a reírse. Y luego me besó la frente. Suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras... - sonreí besándole el cuello. Después puse mis labios a la altura de su oreja y susurré. - Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella.

Poco después nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, en nuestro pequeño universo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo... la boda de Rosalie y Emmett ;Þ


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**EPOV**

Emmett resopló una vez más. Mirando al suelo. Le miré de reojo, mientras saludaba con la cabeza a una de nuestras tías-abuelas mientras se sentaba en una de las primeras filas de las destinadas a nuestra familia, que intentaba llamar nuestra atención con insistencia.

-Respira hondo - susurré.

-No estoy nervioso - susurró con un tono totalmente delatador en la voz mientras alzaba la vista para mirarme con los ojos asustados. Arqueé una ceja y le sonreí. Mi padre nos miraba desde el primer banco, sonriente, mientras sostenía la mano de nuestra madre que hablaba animadamente con la madre de Rose y otra mujer que me daba la espalda.

-No ya... si ya lo veo - dije ocultando mi propia risa.

Entonces la mujer con la que hablaba mi madre se giró para saludar a mi padre. Tragué saliva. El parecido ere inconfundible. Era la madre de Bella.

-¿Qué? - Emmett debía estar mirándome y por eso se dio cuenta. Empezó a reírse y me dio una palmada en la espalda. - Bueno ahora estamos los dos nerviosos, ¿no?

No dije nada. El sacerdote se acercó a nosotros por detrás.

-¿Emmett, Edward?

-¿Si, Señor? - Emmett recobró la compostura y yo me giré también hacía él.

-Ya es la hora, deberías ir a ver si van a retrasarse mucho e ir sentando a los invitados.

Emmett me miró y yo asentí caminando hacia el lateral de la iglesia hacía las habitaciones posteriores donde Bella, Alice y Rose, junto al resto de damas de honor terminaban de preparar a Rose.

Llamé a la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente, mi hermana asomó la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡¡No mires!!

-¿Es Emmett? - pude oír a Rose medio gritar y un montón de risas.

-No, es mi _otro_ hermano.

-Alice...

-¡No, no, no, aún no! - dijo Alice y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Eh...? - Sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras alzaba el puño para llamar de nuevo. Oí risas de nuevo. Y la puerta se entre abrió de nuevo y me quede petrificado, era Bella la que se asomó. Solo podía verle la cara y el pelo pero estaba preciosa.

-10 minutos...

-¡Estas loca! - oí gritar a Rose... - ¡No puedo! ¡Qué haces! ¡Jess! - risas de nuevo.

Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis ahí dentro? - dije haciendo amago de abrir la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra - dijo Bella entre risas, intentando cerrar.

-Vale... - me agaché un poco para intentar besarla

Pero Bella se separó mirándome fijamente con una media sonrisa.

-¡No! Me estropearas el maquillaje... y Alice me matará. 10 minutos.

Y cerró la puerta.

Volví a oír risas.

---

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Emmett cuando me puse entre él y mi padre en el altar.

-10 minutos...

-Esto se me está haciendo eterno...

Hice una pasada con la mirada por la capilla. Vi que la madre de Bella me miraba y cuando se dio cuenta que ya la miraba me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa... así que ya había sido _presentado_.

Miré a mi padre que me sonrió. Se inclinó hacía mi.

-Tu hermano esta apunto de desmayarse - dijo entre risas.

-Aguantará.

Entonces Jessica apareció por donde yo había salido antes y nos llamó.

Mi padre se acercó a ella y después nos sonrió caminando hacía el padre de Rose, este se levantó y salió de la capilla con Jessica.

-Bueno... ya están listas - dijo mi padre colocándose en su lugar. - ¿Listo?

BPOV

El Señor Hale besó la mejilla de Rose, mientras ella tomaba aire.

-Vamos allá - susurró ella. Su voz dejaba claro que estaba emocionada.

Jess era la primera y después Angela. Luego Alice, y por último saldría yo para darle paso a Rose.

El Canon de Pachelbel empezó a sonar. Jess nos miró y sonrió.

Caminó los pocos metros que nos separaban del pasillo central y empezó a caminar por él.

Noté los nervios en el estomago y miré a Rose de reojo, ella inspiraba y expiraba lentamente.

Alice me cogió la mano y la estrechó fugazmente. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

Angela empezó el camino siguiendo a Jess.

Alice me soltó y dio un paso hacia delante. Cogió aire y empezó el camino.

Me giré a Rose. Y no pude resistirme camine hacia ella y nos abrazamos.

-Te quiero, Rosie.

-Y yo a ti Bells - Besé la mejilla de Señor Hale y le sonreí.

Me giré tomé aire, y empecé a caminar pasillo arriba, los nervios me estaban comiendo... _Por lo que más quieras Bella no te tropieces..._

Y entonces levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Él me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Nuestras miradas no se separaron en ningún momento hasta que llegué al altar. Y en ese instante la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar. Se pudo escuchar un leve murmullo. Pude ver a Emmett sonreír de oreja a oreja y a Carlisle también. Le guiñé un ojo a Edward y me giré a mirar a mi amiga.

¿Sabéis eso que suelen decir de _"Radiante va la novia al altar"_? Pues radiante se queda corto para Rose.

Cuando llego a la altura de Emmett y el Sr. Hale besó su mejilla y después ofreció la mano de Rose a Emmett, mis ojos se fijaron en lo fuerte que sus manos se agarraron mientras Emmett ayudaba a Rose a subir los dos escalones que la separaban de él. Mis ojos volaron a la cara de Rose que sonreía ampliamente y que sus ojos con lágrimas apunto derramar no podía mostrar más felicidad. Y después pude leer en los labios de Emmett un _"Te quiero"_, que probablemente solo ella pudo escuchar.

La ceremonia empezó su curso, y todo era perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía salido de las páginas de un libro. Cuando llegó el momento de lo votos y Emmett empezó a decir los suyos miré a Edward, que sonreí levemente mientras observaba a su hermano lleno de orgullo, y el amor que siento por él me inundó.

Los fuertes sentimientos que me atan a Edward me asustan a veces, nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un mes, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Mi mente entonces viajó a antes de ayer por la noche cuando fui a recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a mi casa me sometió al tercer grado sobre todo lo relacionado a mi vida en Chicago, desde mi piso a Edward, por supuesto.

Fue de Edward de quien más quiso hablar, haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas, pero intentando que no la notara preocupada, pero lo estaba. Cuando llegamos a mi piso y entramos ella inspeccionó rápidamente la sala de estar.

*Flashback*

-¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa directamente? - dije suavemente mientras me quitaba el abrigo. Mi madre suspiró.

-Es qué... apenas hace un mes que le conoces y cuando hablas sobre él...

-¿Qué?

-Pues hija, parece que ya tienes decidido pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado. - Me quedé mirando a mi madre asombrada de lo que acababa de decir, porque realmente ni lo había pensado, pero en mi interior sentía que ese era mi futuro - Y en fin, según a hablas de él parece un buen hombre y estoy segura de que lo es, y de que es atento y bueno contigo, y es de buena familia y tiene un buen empleo, así que no tendrá problemas para mantenerte... - puse los ojos en blanco tras ese comentario - y bueno he estado investigando y... - _¡Espera un momento!_

-¿Investigando? - Mi madre me miró nerviosa cuando la interrumpí.

-Bueno he estado hablando con Amanda... - Amanda Hale adoraba a los Cullens... eso al menos habría calmado a mi madre.

-¡Por Dios mamá!

-Bueno cariño, ¿que querías que hiciera?, conoces a un hombre y en un mes tienes una relación con él como nunca has tenido con ningún otro _chico_ antes... es tan... impropio en ti. Nunca antes me habías hablado de tus novios.

Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina, la seguí, estaba analizando minuciosamente mi piso.

-Bueno, _tú _nunca habías preguntado.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo cogiendo la tira de fotos que un día Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho en un fotomatón no hace mucho tiempo, y que yo tenía colgada en la nevera. Me sonrojé al recordar las 5 fotos, las 4 primeras eran graciosas, la ultima consistían en un beso - Es muy guapo. ¿Es mayor que tú?

-Si, es 4 años mayor que yo.

-Mmmm - mi madre seguía mirando la fotografía - ¿Estáis teniendo cuidado?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo... - note mis mejillas sonrojarse. Reneé es mi madre, si, pero ella y yo nos distanciamos mucho tras la muerte de mi padre, de hecho nunca tuve _esa_ charla con ella.

-Claro que es asunto mío, soy muy joven para ser abuela. - Reneé sonrió claramente dándose cuenta de mi tensión e intentando darme a entender de que todo estaba bien. Le devolví la sonrisa. - Y claramente _tú _eres muy joven para ser madre, puedes esperar... Los hombres no quieren saber nada de hijos a no ser que haya un compromiso y aquellos que si quieren de repente se dan cuenta de que se les echa el tiempo encima. - No pude evitar echarme a reír.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en que Edward es así?

-¿No quiere tener hijos?

-Bueno solo llevo saliendo con él 1 mes mamá, hay ciertas cosas de las que no hemos hablado todavía, como por ejemplo _eso_.

-¿No habéis hablado sobre el control de natalidad?

-Si, claro, mamá, es médico. -_¿por qué seguimos hablando de este tema?_

-¿Es ginecólogo? - Mi madre me miró detenidamente de arriba abajo... _¿Qué esta haciendo?_

-No, _no_ es ginecólogo, mamá, _es_ cirujano. ¿Mamá qué estas haciendo?

-Nada...

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Estás muy delgada.

-¿Qué? No... Estoy - me miré a mi misma - como siempre... supongo. - Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que no suelo estar muy pendiente de mi peso, tengo un metabolismo muy bueno.

-No, estás más delgada que la última vez que estuviste en casa, pareces cansada... - ¿cansada? si eso si, para poder cogerse 3 días libres para la boda de Emmett y Rose, Edward ha tenido unos turnos horribles, y para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos he sacrificado horas de sueño, muchas horas de sueño - estás más pálida y... - Mi madre se giró y abrió la nevera y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano. - ¡Tu nevera está vacía! ¡Bella!

-Mamá llevo un semana sin pasar por mi piso.

-¿Y se puede saber...? Ah... entiendo. ¿Cuando me le vas a presentar?

-En la boda.

-Pero es pasado mañana.

-Si pero tiene guardia hasta mañana por la mañana, tiene que dormir y por la tarde él y Emmett iban a hacer cosas, y bueno es el padrino, y tiene que terminar su discurso y... mejor en la boda mamá. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha, mientras bajo a comprar algo para desayunar por la mañana y después salimos a cenar? Cerca hay un italiano que hacen unas pizzas con la masa que te gusta - le sonreí esperando haberla convencido. - Mañana podemos ir a comprar comida y a hacer turismo, me he cogido días libres para estar contigo.

----

Edward en ese momento me miró, mis labios imitaron su sonrisa, y sentí un deseo enorme de abrazarle y besarle. Discretamente me guiñó un ojo y note como todo mi cuerpo se acaloraba. Giré la mirada y encontré a mi madre, que sujetaba un pañuelo entre sus manos secando las lágrimas. Mi madre siempre dice que le encantan las bodas y siempre acaba llorando en ellas a parte que ella quiere mucho a Rose también, somos casi familia. Sus ojos se encontraron los míos justo en el momento que Rose empezó sus votos y las dos nos volvimos a mirarla a ella.

En ese momento todo voló ante mis ojos y cuando me quise dar cuenta Emmett y Rose se besaban y después salieron de la iglesia seguidos de todo él mundo.

Edward y yo nos cogimos de la mano y bajamos lentamente las escaleras del altar.

-Estas preciosa - me susurró.

-Gracias... tú también estas muy guapo.

Nos acercamos a sus padres y Carlisle y Edward ayudaron a Esme a ponerse en pie y ella se agarró a mi brazo débilmente.

-Estas resplandeciente, Bella - me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacía la puerta.

-Gracias Esme - iba a hacerle un cumplido ella también estaba muy guapa, de hecho no parecía estar enferma, al menos no tan enferma como estaba, pero me interrumpió.

-Amanda me presentó a tu madre. Una mujer encantadora, ¿verdad Carlisle?

-Si - miré de reojo a Edward intentando descubrir si ya les habrían presentado mientras yo estaba con Rose.

-Está deseando conocerte, hijo. - Pues no...

-Yo también - dijo Edward suavemente.

----

La presentación había ido bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que Edward estaba muy nervioso y que mi madre le sometió a un interrogatorio sobre su trabajo y sus estudios un poco más largo del que yo pudiese podido preveer, y que el pobre Edward por educación aguantó. Su compromiso como hermano y padrino del novio nos libraron de mi madre que se perdió entre los Hale durante los aperitivos. Mientras Edward saludaba a los invitados y yo le seguía cogida de su mano.

Cuando Carlisle le relevó del cometido social para que pudiéramos comer algo, nos separamos un poco de grupo más grande de gente.

Después llegó la comida y los brindis y después el vals.

Edward sacó a bailar a Alice primero, pero pronto le relevó Jasper, y cuando se giró hacía mí y me sonrió mientras caminaba en mi dirección intente escapar, pero mi madre que estaba a mi lado me impidió huir.

-Bella, ¿bailas conmigo? - Mi madre miraba claramente a Edward mientras sonreí. Me giré hacía él y susurré.

-No sé bailar esto.

-Si que sabes, ya bailamos una vez. - Mi madre me empujó hacia él, y tropecé con mis tacones y el vestido, pero Edward evitó que nadie más lo notará. Le eché a mi madre un mirada fulminante, mientras ella con la mano nos indicaba que volviésemos a la pista de baile.

-No era un vals, era... era...

Edward ya nos había colocado en la posición correcta y nos mecía con la música, lentamente y a pequeños pasos, me sorprendió que era capaz de seguirle.

-Tienes sentido del ritmo, no es tan difícil, ¿ves?

Un recuerdo de mi infancia bailando de esta forma con mi padre con mis pies sobre los suyos cruzó mi mente, apoyé la frente en el pecho de Edward y respiré profundamente. _No llores, Bella. No llores._

_-_Ya... - susurré.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Es qué... se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

-Déjame ver.

-No. Ya está - dije frotándome ligeramente uno de los ojos con cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje. Y mirándole a los ojos. Edward supo, que fuera lo que fuese debíamos dejarlo ahí, lo noté en su expresión mientras estudiaba mis facciones.

-Estas preciosa.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho - me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-No me cansaré de decírtelo. - me sonrió y de repente me giró y me encontré en los brazos de Emmett, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía como Rose y Edward se alejaban lentamente.

-Bells - me saludo él mientras me sujetaba firmemente.

-Hola - susurré.

-Tranquila, ya me ha dicho Rose que despacio. - _Genial - _Gracias por todo, Bella. - Alcé la vista. Los ojos azules de Emmett radiaban felicidad.

-De nada. Pero no me tienes que dar las gracias por nada.

-Claro que sí. Por ayudar a Rose con esto.

-Fue tu hermana...

-Bueno pero alguien tenía que controlar a Alice y se que has sido tu.

-Bueno... - en parte era cierto, aunque Rose también se encargo de pararle los pies en algún que otro asuntillo.

-Además la Dama de honor eres tú, ¿no? Y por Edward, hacia tiempo que no le veíamos así.

-¿Así como?

-Feliz. - La música cesó y algo un poco más movido comenzó y más gente se fue incorporando a la pista. Emmett se agacho y me beso en la mejilla y después alguien me giró y me abrazó. Rose.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Y yo a ti.

Edward cogió mi mano y me sacó de la pista de baile. Sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de descansar un poco volvimos a la pista de baile, y estuvimos bailando con nuestros amigos el resto de la velada, mientras el champán corría por las copas.

Cuando Emmett le quito la liga a Rose, esta fue a parar a Jasper que intentó esquivarla pero no pudo. Alice se empezó a reír como loca y él no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

Y para cuando llego la hora de tirar el ramo y este cayó en la manos de Angela todos pensamos que a Ben le iba a dar un infarto.

Después despedimos a los novios que se fueron a empezar a disfrutar de su luna de miel. Mientras el coche se alejaba rápidamente Edward puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-¿Donde duermes hoy? - me dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atras y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

Sonreí.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 **

**BPOV**

-¿A qué vienen esos pucheros? - me preguntó mientras me desplomaba agotada sobre su pecho.

-¿Crees que soy mala hija?

-¿Qué? - Le miré, él estaba levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

_-_He dejado sola a mi madre - Edward empezó a reírse - ¡Edward! - le dije dándole un golpe suave, con la mano abierta, sobre el pecho.

-¡Ven aquí! - casi _rugió _tirando de mi hacía él besándome enérgicamente mientras nos daba la vuelta y apoyaba mi espalda sobre el colchón.

-¡Para! - dije empujándole - No te rías de mí.

-¿Qué no me ría de ti? ¿Estabas haciendo el amor conmigo y mientras pensabas en tu madre? Debería sentirme ofendido.

-Lo siento... - me acurruqué contra él mientras me acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Puedo coger otra manta.

-Estoy bien - dije mientras hundía mi nariz en su cuello e inhalaba, aún se percibía restos de su colonia. Edward acariciaba mi espalda lentamente por encima de la sábana - No pensaba en ella mientras lo hacíamos, me he acordado ahora mismo.

-Bueno... no creo que tú madre piense que eres mala hija por esto. Además ¿no le ha parecido perfecto cuando se lo has dicho?

-¿Y que me iba a decir, _"Bella, claro que me importa quedarme sola esta noche"_? - Se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Cielo... no eres una mala hija.

_[...]_

Despedir a mi madre fue mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Las dos acabamos llorando en la terminal del aeropuerto como dos niñas pequeñas.

Antes de conocer a Edward me había planteado volver con ella, pero ahora... me angustiaba pensar dejarle a él. Eso provocó otro reguero de lágrimas mientras conducía de vuelta a casa al sentirme culpable.

Mike se paso por mi piso más tarde y vimos capítulos sueltos de reposiciones de series en la televisión comiendo palomitas de maíz y pizza.

-Hacía mucho que no hacíamos esto, lo echaba de menos.

-No te quejes, eres tú la que esta locamente enamorada del médico cachas, no yo.

-¡Mike!

-Vamos admítelo, preferirías estar en estos momentos con él jugando en su cama que conmigo aquí comiendo guarradas.

-¡No! - protesté.

Mike se echo a reír.

-Que mal mientes. Tengo que hablar seriamente con Edward, ¿eh? Mira tu piso... esta descuidadísimo, ¡es horroroso!

-¡Mike! - empecé a reírme tan fuerte que me tire la mitad del cuenco de palomitas encima - ¡Oh, mierda!

-Joder, Bella, no desperdicies la comida.

-Cállate, es culpa tuya...

-¿Tu descoordinación?

Los dos empezamos a reírnos aun más.

[...]

Edward estaba dormido en el sofá cuando entre en su piso, había tenido un turno de esos matadores y eternos.

No quería despertarle, pero cuando le tapé con la manta abrió los ojos.

-Hola - susurré, él protesto tirando de mí haciendo que cayera sobre él. - No creo que así duermas muy a gusto.

-Shhhhh - fue todo lo que dijo mientras me rodeaba con los brazos - ¿te llamo Alice?

-No, ¿por?

-Nada... llamó, quería hablar contigo, le dije que estabas en tu piso y dijo que te llamaría allí - bostezó sonoramente sentándose en el sofá levantándome con él con lo que quede sentada en su regazo.

Le pasé las manos por el alborotado pelo. Tenía cara de sueño.

-Deberías dormir - se inclinó para ver el reloj del video.

-He dormido casi hora y media. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, pero te preparo lo que quieras.

-Nah... Ya lo hago yo.

-Tonto. Duerme - dije empujándole mientras me ponía en pie.

Me hizo caso y cerró los ojos mientras me dirigía a la cocina a hacerle algo de cenar.

Llamé a Alice mientras la pasta se gratinaba en el horno.

-_¿Si?_

-¡Hola! Tu hermano me dijo que llamaste.

-_¿Donde estás? - _Alice sonaba preocupada.

-En su piso... Alice ¿que pasa?

_-¿Esta él contigo?_

-Esta dormido en el sofá.

_-Bella... esto... necesito... un favor._

-Dime.

_-¿Podríamos vernos en tu piso?_

-¿Ahora?

_-No... Más tarde... como... ¿en 1 hora?_

-Si... claro. Pero porque no vienes aquí.

_-¿Estará mi hermano?_

-Si, pero mira, le voy a despertar ahora para que coma algo y ha tenido un turno muy largo, se ira a la cama después.

_-Ya... bueno... te llamo cuando esté cerca y... tengo que colgar, te llamo, ¿ok?_

-Vale.

La línea se quedo muda.

_¿Que raro?_

Tal y como le dije a Alice, Edward cenó y se acostó.

Así que una hora después Alice entraba por la puerta y después de una leve charla me cogió de la mano, me llevo hasta el baño del pasillo y cerro la puerta.

-Tengo... tengo un retraso.

No sabía que hacer, mi interior se llenaba de emoción pero la cara de angustia de Alice me decía que no debía felicitarla.

-¿Y... es...? Bueno... - me aclaré la garganta - ¿Estás segura? - Alice rebuscó en su bolso y saco un par de tests de embarazo - Claro... - Me dió uno y empezó a sacar las instrucciones del que se quedó ella.

-Léete que hay que hacer... y... bueno solo quiero tener a alguien conmigo cuando den el resultado y Jasper no esta y... - y empezó a llorar sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

-Alice... tranquila - dije sentándome a su lado.

-No sé si estoy preparada para esto... y Jasper... viaja tanto por su trabajo... no quiero hacer esto sola.

-Pero no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí, y Edward. Rose y Emmett, tus padres... - Alice empezó a llorar de nuevo - Shhh, tranquila, todo va a ir bien. - dije acariciando su espalda.

-No puedo hacerle esto a mi madre.

-Tu madre esta deseando tener nietos, Alice.

-¿Y si no le da tiempo?

El silencio llenó el baño, mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra.

[...]

Cuando me metí en la cama me abracé a Edward.

Alice estaba acostada en la habitación de invitados, no pude dejarla volver a su piso y pasar la noche sola. Los dos tests dieron positivos, fueron muy claros, no había ninguna duda.

Así que me acosté con ella, pero no conseguía dormir, así que una vez ella se quedó dormida, fui al cuarto de Edward, sabiendo que aquí, podría conciliar el sueño.

Aunque no fue así.

Los minutos pasaban lentos en el reloj de la mesilla, y empecé a moverme intranquila.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurró Edward con voz dormida.

Suspiré, mientras me sentaba y levantaba.

-No puedo dormir, pero no te preocupes, descansa. Voy a ver un poco la televisión, quizás me de sueño.

Edward protestó algo inteligible, pero volvió a dormirse en breve.

En la televisión no había mucho que ver. Así que me puse la tele tienda, sabiendo que de lo aburrido que era me quedaría dormida en breve.

Y así fue.

Cuando me desperté estaba en nuestra cama con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward, mi pierna sobre la suya.

Me moví unos milímetros, acercándome más a él. Edward acarició mi espalda.

Estaba despierto. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyo mirándome intensamente.

La mano que acariciaba mi espalda descendió hasta el final de mi camiseta y continuó acariciando mi piel.

Al movernos los dos para estar más cerca, la erección de Edward rozó mi muslo.

El hizo un sonido gutural de aprobación y presionó su cuerpo deliberadamente contra el mío buscando mas fricción.

Pero después de lo de anoche por mi mente volaron un sin fin de pensamientos, imaginándome a mi misma en la situación de Alice y cuanto mas cariñoso se estaba poniendo Edward, mas nerviosa me ponía yo.

-Edward, no puedo… - susurré sujetando su cabeza para separarle de mi cuello donde él expertamente me estaba besando las zonas que más me excitaban.

-¿Por qué? – dijo poniéndose sobre mi apretando su miembro contra mi sexo.

-No. – Dije empujándole para que se quitara de encima. Edward se alzó sobre mí haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, me miró intensamente buscando algo en mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo… ahora no.

Salí de la cama y después de la habitación sin atreverme a mirarle.

Al poco tiempo se reunió conmigo en la cocina sirviéndose café.

Por primera vez desde que estamos juntos un silencio incómodo nos separaba. Se que él esta dándome tiempo para decirle que pasa. No me iba a preguntar, él era así, dejaba espacio y tiempo a los demás antes de intentar conseguir la información _a la fuerza_.

Alice entró en ese momento en la cocina. Su aspecto era horrible. Obviamente no había dormido bien. También parecía enferma. Ayer me contó que solo había tenido nauseas dos días seguidos, y que fue por eso, y el retraso que se dió cuenta de que podía estar embarazada.

Anoche Alice me pidió que no le dijera nada a Edward, quería hacerlo ella cuando estuviera lista, pero no es fácil ocultarle a un médico que no te encuentras bien.

-Buenos días – susurró Alice afónica, los dos la contestamos también susurrando. Yo miré a Alice. Ella había percibido la tensión que había en la habitación antes de que ella entrase.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Edward, claramente sorprendido de ver a su hermana en nuestra casa.

-Si… no he dormido bien, eso es todo.

-Ya…

-Ni yo… - susurré esperando que sirviera de motivo suficiente para que Edward sintiera que mi repentino rechazo se debiese a eso y no a otro cosa.

-Ya… eso parece – dijo Edward dando un sorbo a su café mientras observaba como su hermana se estaba sirviendo uno para ella – Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta – ¿Jasper no esta en la ciudad?

-No, vuelve pasado mañana. No quería estar sola… pero iré a dormir a casa de mamá y papá.

-¿Es una broma, no? – dijo Edward entre risas.

-¿No te importa?

Edward me miró como si no entendiera a su hermana en absoluto.

-Alice, puedes quedarte aquí. – Añadí yo sonriéndole a ella mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-Gracias.

Edward nos dejó solas para ir a vestirse para salir a correr un rato.

-¿Estas bien? – susurré entonces, sabiendo que Alice entendería la implicación de mi pregunta y el tono de mi voz.

-Si… un poco… debería comer algo, necesito asentar el estomago.

-De acuerdo, ¿te apetece algo en particular?

-No… lo que tomes tú estará bien.

Alice me dijo entonces que había decidido esperar a decírselo primero a Jasper antes que al resto de la familia. Yo también pensé que sería mejor así.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿opiniones?_

_Gracias a mi gran Beta por re-leer todo y "betear" que la estoy explotando._


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**EPOV**

Se traían algo entre manos y no lograba entender el que.

Cuchicheos, silencios incómodos cuando yo entraba en la habitación en la que estaban.

_No entiendo nada._

Además Alice estaba muy irritable.

Y había que sumarle que Bella estaba distante. Había algo que me estaba ocultando y no lograba ni suponer que podría ser.

Bella me daba la espalda ahora, sentada a los pies de la cama, mientras la observaba poniéndose el pijama no dejaba de pensar si preguntar o no.

Suspiré. Decidí hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Bella me miró mientras colocaba la camiseta del pijama y se acercaba a la cama. En su expresión se palpaba su propia pregunta _"¿A que te refieres?"- _Estas... distante.

-¿Distante? ¿Por qué crees qué estoy distante?

-Bueno... estas con mi hermana todo el día y cuando llega la hora de dormir y estamos aquí, solos, no... - me pasé la mano por le pelo nerviosamente - Llevas una semana dándome largas Bella.

La note ruborizarse mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Bueno... he estado un poco... cansada... eso es todo. - dijo mirándome intensamente mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

Después besó fugazmente mis labios y dándome la espalda, de nuevo se tumbo apagando la luz de su mesilla.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada enmudecida.

Volvió a encender la luz, se giró y me miró sonriendo pícaramente. Después, se dio la vuelta del todo y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho dibujando pequeños círculos con el dedo sobre mi estomago.

-¿Quieres hacerlo, ahora? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ya no estas cansada? - Bella se incorporó apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír - ¿y si estuviese cansado yo? - tanteé el pagarle con su propia medicina, pero aun seguía sin saber qué pasaba en realidad, simplemente me había dado largas.

-Bueno... - dijo mientras jugueteaba con el vello de mi pecho - si estas cansado, podemos descansar...

-Eso seria una buena opción supongo - dije mientras deslizaba mis manos por su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-Si... - dijo inclinándose sobre mí y besándome en los labios, yo devolví el beso sin pensar que había estado planeando dejarla con las ganas. Estaba demasiado frustrado y excitado para pensar y cuando Bella se incorporó y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, mostrándome sus pechos desnudos, no pude evitar acariciarlos - mmm... parecer que no estas tan cansado.

-Dime que pasa - dije dejando caer mis manos sobre sus muslos y dejándolas ahí sin moverlas, reprimiendo mis deseos de agarrarla y echarla sobre la cama y embestir mi ya, dolorosa erección contra su cuerpo.

-Ya te lo he dicho... - Bella me observo con cautela.

-No me lo he tragado.

-No tienes que tragarte nada, es la verdad... - Bella rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos tapando sus pechos con ellos - Sabes, hace frío, así que decide si estas cansado o no, porque no me voy a quedar así toda la noche. - dijo claramente molesta.

-¿Y si quisiera simplemente mirarte? -dije arqueando una ceja.

La cara de Bella paso del enfado al desconcierto, para volver al enfado de nuevo.

-Ni de coña... hace frío - Intentó levantarse pero sujeté sus caderas. Y en un rápido movimiento nos di la vuelta dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón. Bella tenía sus manos apoyadas contra mis hombros mientras yo levantaba mi cuerpo sobre ella.

-Bella... - dije con tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? - espeto con enfado.

-Dímelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-La verdad, Bella... - Gruñó desesperada intentando quitarme de encima.

-Sabes, te estas poniendo muy pesado.

-¿Yo? ¿De que van todos los secretitos, Bella?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Que estáis tramando mi hermana y tú?

-Nada.

-Bella, que no nací ayer, y conozco a mi hermana, y creo que a ti también, pasa algo.

-No pasa nada.

-No me tientes, Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no tiente? ¿Qué dices? - pregunto desconcertada.

Deslice una de mis manos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura, con fuerza.

Bella gritó y se retorció, suplicando que parase, golpeándome y pellizcándome. Sujeté con la otra mano sus dos manos y las coloqué por encima de su cabeza.

-Dímelo.

Después de varios _"Ya te he dicho" _y _"Suéltame". _Por fin contesto algo.

-Son cosas de chicas, ¿vale? - Deje de hacerle cosquillas y le miré a los ojos. Estaba enfadada. Solté las manos que tenia sujetas, y ella me empujó. Los dos acabamos sentados en la cama, mirándonos, respirando agitadamente por el forcejeo.

Pocos segundos después Bella dejó de mirarme y miró hacia su regazo donde se froto las muñecas.

-¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento... -susurré acariciando su brazo con toda la dulzura que pude.

Bella seguía inmóvil y después de unos minutos al fin susurró

-Estoy bien... - me miró y sonrió- ¿ya me crees o aún no? - dijo mientras cogía su camiseta.

-¿Que haces? - dije sujetándole el brazo para impedir que se la pusiera.

-Prepararme para dormir.

-No quiero dormir.

Soltó una carcajada. Después miro hacia mi entrepierna.

-Ya veo. Pues... yo... no estoy de humor -dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Soltó la camiseta y se tumbó con el torso desnudo dándome la espalda.

Yo acaricié sus omoplatos y después deslice los dedos hasta la cintura del pantalón empezando a deslizarlo lentamente hacia abajo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Sabes? nunca lo hemos hecho así

-¿Así como?

Deslice mi mano por debajo del pantalón por encima de su ropa interior, rozando mis dedos con delicadeza obligándole a separar las piernas para poder acariciarla.

La respiración de Bella, cambio... lenta y pesada. La apreté contra mi cuerpo rozando mi erección contra la parte baja de su espalda, mientras echaba su ropa interior hacia un lado e introducía mis dedos entre sus labios acariciando de arriba abajo con delicadeza toda esa zona.

Bella puso su mano sobre la mía y después tiró de ella indicándome en silencio que le ayudará a quitarse los pantalones.

Unos minutos después yacíamos totalmente desnudos sobre mi cama, su espalda contra mi pecho. Yo acariciaba todo su cuerpo con detenimiento mientras besaba su cuello. Bella acariciaba con una de sus manos el pelo de mi nuca, mientras jadeaba y gemía.

Lentamente me uní a ella, su cuerpo se tenso el momento que mis caderas se juntaron contra su cuerpo.

-Dios... - susurré. Nunca antes había llegado tan profundamente en su cuerpo. Los músculos de Bella apretaban mi miembro con fuerza.

Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente, y enseguida Bella se acopló a mis movimientos.

-Edward... - Bella susurraba como ausente. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su mano busco la mía y la estrechó con fuerza. Pude notar su cuerpo contrayéndose a mí alrededor.

Alcanzamos el clímax juntos. Y después la estreché con fuerza contra mí.

Bella se giro, y me abrazó apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Y yo... también.

[...]

Podía oír el teléfono.

Sonaba en la lejanía.

Bella se movió a mi lado pero la apreté de nuevo contra mí.

-Esta sonando el teléfono - susurró logrando soltarse de mi abrazo.

-¿Que hora es? - pregunté sin abrir los ojos y buscando el móvil en la mesilla para mirarla.

-¿Si? -susurró - ¿Qué ha pasado?... Sí, esta aquí. Espera. Es tu hermano. - Bella parecía preocupada.

Me incorpore con desgana y vi que eran las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Emment?

-Tienes que venir al hospital, ya.

-¿Es mamá? - dije mirando a Bella que estaba poniéndose el pijama de nuevo.

-Papá, ha estado llamándote al móvil y al busca. Papá te necesita aquí. Ahora. - Recordé que el busca estaba en el salón, por mucho que hubiese pitado no lo hubiese oído.

Y el teléfono... debía estar sin sonido.

Mire a Bella que estaba quitándose el pijama y poniéndose ropa para salir.

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

-Bien. - Colgó.

Solo hay un motivo por el que Emmett esté tan serio, él incluso es capaz de bromear en las situaciones más duras. Si está tan seco es que mi madre está realmente mal.

-¿Bella, que haces?

-Vestirme... ¿Tu madre está en el hospital? ¿Está bien?

-Bella, vuelve a la cama, te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

-¿Qué? Voy contigo.

-Bella, ni siquiera sé como está mi madre. Si está en urgencias o en quirófano tendrás que quedarte en la sala de espera.

-Pues llama a tu hermano y pregúntale.

-Cielo - dije levantándome y empezando a vestirme también. - Escucha, te llamaré tan pronto como llegue al hospital y te pongo al corriente. Duerme un poco más.

-Pero, Edward...

-Por favor...

[...]

No fue fácil pero al final conseguí que Bella no viniera conmigo. Me sentía mal por dejarla fuera de esto, y no había cosas que deseará más en este momento a mi lado. Pero no sabía que me iba encontrar y no quería que Bella pasara horas sentada en la sala de espera de un hospital, pudiendo esperar en casa.

Cuando llegué a urgencias, al entrar en la sala de espera, es donde me encontré con mi hermano y Rose. Alice estaba de camino.

-¿La habéis visto? - Emmett asintió, Rose, en cambió negó.

-Papá aún no ha salido... dinos algo lo antes posible - me dijo mi hermano mientras me acompañaban hasta la admisión. Y se pararon donde ya no podían avanzar más.

Rose estaba a punto de llorar. Y ver a Emmett tan serio no me gustaba en absoluto. Miré el tablón de admisiones de reojo mientras pasaba por delante y fui directamente al box donde estaba mi madre, antes de ir a cambiarme.

Estaba sola en ese momento. Muy pálida. Demasiado delgada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba lentamente con pausas largas entre respiración y respiración.

Abrió los ojos cuando me acerqué a ver lo que contenían las bolsas de medicación que tenía puestas.

Cuando volví a mirarla mi madre me miraba. Y aunque claramente no tenía fuerzas, y debía estar pasando mucho dolor.

Lentamente me sonrió.

* * *

_Mmmm... lo sé, pero no os sorprendáis mucho... que ya os avisé de esto desde el prinicipio._

_Gracias Casey87carter por ser tan comprensiva con mi dixlesia ;P_


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**BPOV**

Observé como Edward se vestía sentada en la cama, yo a medio vestir con la parte de arriba del pijama y unos vaqueros puestos.

Edward me besó en la frente antes de marcharse.

Y ahí me quedé, sentada.

Mirando al vacío, con el móvil descansando en el regazo.

Cuando volví a mirar la hora, habían pasado casi dos horas.

Me levanté y me duché. Me vestí y me hice un café.

Mi móvil vibró. Un mensaje.

Lo abrí nerviosa.

_¿Dónde estás? Me han dejado sola. Por favor, ven. Al_

Me faltó tiempo para salir de casa.

Llamé a mi jefe para explicarle lo que había ocurrido y pedirle el día libre. Él, accedió sin problema diciéndome que me tomará el tiempo que necesitara.

En el metro, en el trayecto hacia el hospital, Alice me mandó otro mensaje con el número de habitación. Cuando llegué caminé acelerada por los pasillo hasta que la encontré.

Estaba sola, mirando por la ventana.

Me acerqué a ella. Pude ver en el reflejo que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen y los ojos rojos.

La abracé colocando mis manos sobre las suyas y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Mi padre y Edward están con mi madre, no tengo ni idea de sí le están haciendo pruebas, operándola o qué. Rose se ha tenido que ir a prepararse para trabajar y Emmett fue a por unos cafés hace casi una hora... - suspiró - imagino que habrá encontrado a mi padre o a mi hermano, no lo sé... Edward dijo que él te llamaría cuando supiera algo, ¿lo ha hecho?

-No...-susurré.

-Jasper viene de camino, estará volando ahora. Mi padre... Bella nunca le he visto así... tengo miedo.

Alice se giró y se abrazó a mí, y empezó a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas amenazaban en mis ojos también, pero no podía derrumbarme, no al menos en ese momento. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

Varios minutos después, Alice se separó y se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama, señalándome está con la mano invitándome a sentarme con ella. Iba a hacerlo cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolso.

-Lo cogeré en el pasillo - susurré mientras salía de la habitación. Era Edward - Hola...

-¿Donde estás te he llamado a casa y...?

-Estoy aquí... -continué con los susurros.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el hospital? - Edward también susurró.

-Sí.

-Bella, te dije que... -el volumen de su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero el tono era de enfado.

-Tu hermana me pidió que viniera. La habéis dejado sola en una habitación del hospital, Edward. Lleva casi una hora esperando a que alguien aparezca y le diga que ocurre.

-¿Estás con ella? - su tono cambio a un tono serio. Al tono de _Edward-médico_. Inquebrantable, sin sentimientos, casi defensivo.

Sentí un escalofrío.

-Sí, bueno no. Estoy en el pasillo y ella sigue dentro de la habitación.

-Voy para allá.

Colgó.

Me quedé mirando al móvil, como si fuera un objeto extraño que acabase de aparecer en mi mano.

Y Esperé.

Le oí antes de verle.

Levanté la vista del suelo. Él caminaba hacia mí, mirando al suelo. En su cara vi que estaba agotado y llevaba el mono verde de quirófano manchado de algo que deseé que no fuera sangre con todo mi ser.

Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, supe que escondían algo y no era bueno.

Me separé de la pared y inconscientemente caminé hacia él, noté las lágrimas en mis mejillas instantes antes de hundir mi rostro en su pecho. Él me abrazó.

-Shhhhh... No llores.

-¿Como está? ¿Ella está...?

-Está muy mal – susurró, besando mi pelo-, pero aún tiene muchas ganas de vivir. Alice habló con ella esta mañana -me separó de su pecho limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas y besando mi frente-. Nunca se me podía haber ocurrido qué eso era lo que te pasaba -No pude evitar sonreír-. Voy a ver a mi hermana, ¿vale? -dijo soltándome y dejándome atrás. Le seguí, pero me quedé en la puerta de la habitación observando como Alice se abrazaba a él, llorando, y les miré en silencio mientras se sentaba en la silla donde ella había estado sentada. Alice sin soltar su cuello, se acurrucó en su regazo. Les dejé a solas, sentándome en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo.

[...]

-Debemos ir mentalizándonos -susurró Edward, mientras me abrazaba a mí y cogía la mano a Alice.

Rose abrazó a Emmett y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé... podrían ser días... podría ser hoy... podría sorprendernos de nuevo y ser meses, pero... lo dudo.

Alice empezó a sollozar de nuevo, girándose para darnos la espalda a los demás.

Ese fue el momento en el que Jasper apareció como de la nada y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Nos saludó a todos con la cabeza; una sonrisa de disculpa y entendimiento apareciendo en su rostro.

En silencio, nos separamos de ellos, dejándoles un poco de privacidad.

Emmett y Rose entraron en la habitación justo cuando la enfermera salía de ella, tras dejar a Esme totalmente instalada en ella.

-Edward... yo... lo siento muchísimo.

-Lo sé cariño, tranquila.

-Yo... -observé sus ojos con detenimiento, seguía resguardándose tras la faceta de médico- estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Edward sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa que no iluminó su cara, ni llegó a sus ojos.

-Gracias... -dijo justo antes de besar mi frente y estrecharme entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Ponerme a parir si queréis, os dejo..._

___Muchísimas Gracias Casey87carter por betear esto. Besillos pequeña ^^_  



	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**EPOV**

Bella no dijo nada en el camino de vuelta.

Se limitó a cogerme la mano y mirar por la ventanilla mientras yo conducía con la otra mano al volante.

No había tampoco mucho más que decir.

Mi madre estaba mal y esta vez si que sería un milagro si llegaba a recuperarse al mismo nivel que las otras veces.

Eso si llegaba a recuperarse.

— Lo siento, cariño—susurré.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Bella giraba la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó, su voz claramente afectada. Estaba... _¿llorando?_

_— _Bella, no llores por favor.

— Es qué... no puedo evitarlo... no es justo. Tú madre es joven, y... vosotros... _—_Bella soltó mi mano y se tapó la cara con las dos manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Paré el coche en doble fila en cuanto pude y la estreché entre mis brazos. Bella se quitó el cinturón y se deslizó por el coche hasta que acabó sentada en mi regazo abrazándome con fuerza.

— Cariño... mírame —le aparté el pelo de la cara y sequé las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas con los pulgares—. Mi madre lleva años enferma, ha luchado contra su enfermedad y ha ganado la batalla todas las veces. Incluso está ganando ahora, aún tiene ganas de vivir y eso es lo que importa.

Bella asintió y volvió a abrazarme, escondiendo su rostro contra mi cuello.

— Ojala hubiese podido conocerla mejor —susurró.

— Aún puedes hacerlo.

— Lo sé y quiero hacerlo.

— Estoy seguro de qué ella estará encantada.

— Siento... estar así. Debería estar aquí para consolarte y eres tú quién... —puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.

— Tranquila...

— No hagas eso.

— ¿Qué?

— No te escondas.

[...]

Ninguno de los dos dormimos bien esa noche, Bella estaba inquieta y yo totalmente desvelado.

Me levanté en mitad de la noche y me senté en el salón. Encendí la TV y ella no tardó en aparecer. Acurrucó su cuerpo contra el mío, agarrando mi camiseta con la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al fin conseguimos dormir hasta que el sonido lejano de mi móvil cortó el silencio en el que se encontraba el apartamento.

Me levanté lentamente, dolorido por haber dormido sentado toda la noche, con tanto cuidado como pude para no despertar a Bella, que se acurrucó contra el brazo del sofá buscando el calor que yo había dejado en él cuando la dejé sola.

Ni siquiera miré quien era antes de descolgar.

— ¿Si?

— Hola — Emmett se aclaró la garganta— ¿Puedes venir? Mamá quiere verte.

— Voy para allá.

Cuando me giré quitándome la camiseta Bella estaba frotándose los ojos el la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó alarmada.

— Mi madre quiere verme.

Bella soltó el aire de golpe.

— Puedo... ¿puedo ir contigo?—susurró.

— Claro, si es lo que quieres.

[...]

Mi madre extendió su mano lentamente hacia mi cuando me vio entrar, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con cuidado.

— Dile que se acerqué —susurró en mi oído y apenas pude oírla —Levanté la vista y miré que Bella esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Mi madre ofreció su mano hacia ella y Bella me miró. Yo asentí y ella se acercó al otro lado de la cama.

Mi madre estrecho su mano y tiró de ella un poco. Bella se sentó en la cama.

Lentamente mi madre puso su otra mano en su mejilla sonriendo débilmente.

— Me alegro tanto de haberte podido conocer —susurró.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior e intentó contener las lágrimas, pero le traicionaron.

Mi madre giró la cabeza hacia mí dejando caer la mano de la mejilla de Bella.

—No dejes que tu padre se encierre en el trabajo, está mayor para eso —yo asentí—. Todo está arreglado, Rose y Alice saben donde están todos los papeles —dijo mirando a Emmett que estaba a los pies de la cama, él asintió—, pero esta todo preparado para que os encarguéis uno de vosotros dos, no ellas.

Mi madre hablaba entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

— Mamá, tranquila, no hables más, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

— Claro que si, ya he sido suficiente carga los últimos años de mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es no serlo cuando me vaya —Volvió a mirar a Bella—. Cielo, no llores, he tenido la mejor vida que alguien pueda pedir —Bella asintió secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano—. Gracias por hacerle feliz —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos—. Voy a descansar un poco—dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Bella se mantuvo a mi lado el resto del día.

Cuando Alice vino se sentó entre ella y yo.

— No tienes que hacer todo esto— le dije mientras ella acariciaba distraídamente mi pelo mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ser fuerte por mí.

— Tú no tienes que hacerte el valiente.

— Lo sé, es solo que ya... con el tiempo, me he mentalizado de esto. Se que en algún momento nos dejará, y ya está cerca —me incorporé y la atraje hacia mi. Ella se abrazó a mi regazo—. Pero gracias. Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. Con mi familia.

La miré y ella puso su mano en mi mejilla.

— Te quiero —susurró.

— Te quiero —susurré antes de besarla.


End file.
